The Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing
by Poisonchik88
Summary: REWRITE! The Hunter's have their codes but the wifes have their own.The Winchester woman learn the art of hunting and experience the ups and downs of living in the Supernatural World.
1. Author Note

**_Chapter One (A)_**

**_Author Notes:_**

As most of you know The Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing has been my baby, my favorite fanfic that I've written over the years. The Girls Guide started way back when and it evolved and changed into a trilogy and the reviews grew and were better than any other story I've written.

Unfortunately the story was written way back when and it had so many plot holes, ideas that weren't revisited and of course spelling and grammars errors that since completing high school and starting my third and final year of college I've learned how to fix.

So, In order to put my best foot forward and honor with my favorite piece of fan fiction, I'm going to fix all my errors and even change the plot lines in an effort to clean it up and improve it. The sequels have been deleted and I'm ready to start fresh!

I really hope you like it!

On a very important side note this story is dedicated to my always there reviewers, **_Lusam, The Angel That Never Felt, and Sarah the Mutant Farm Girl..._** Thanks so much for sticking with me over the years and for Sarah for helping me develop Girls Guide and lending me use of her character Autumn and talking with me late at night when I got stuck and couldn't dig myself out of my plot hole all by myself. I really appreciate it!


	2. Winchester Boot Camp aka

**_Chapter One (B) _**

**_Winchester Boot Camp aka Hell Winchester Style.._**

From downstairs Dean Winchester froze in place as a loud shriek echoed throughout the small two story cabin just a dozen or so alarms all went off at once, blaring at a pitch that made his ears ring

From downstairs Dean Winchester froze in place as a loud shriek echoed throughout the small two story cabin just a dozen or so alarms all went off at once, blaring at a pitch that made his ears ring. The pelting sound of said alarm clocks hitting the wall made him cringe. He was a dead man now. His shoulders slumped, "Oh crap." Dean winced and slanted a shifty look at his father. "Wanna' to take the blame for this one?" with a hopeful 'please save me smile'

From the far end of the kitchen John snorted, shaking his head wondering if he should be worrying about his son's mental health. He would rather face down hell again than a sleep deprived Ellie at three in the morning. As the stairs creaked and Dean sent him a panicked look John could only send him a sympathetic look, deciding on the best exit plan.

Dean heaved a sigh and looked as though he was going to try and protest, but by the time he turned back John was already trying to tip-toe his way out the kitchen. "Chicken Little." Dean grumbled with his mother's scowl.

John nodded firmly at the mocking hiss, "Absolutely." Practically scampering out of the kitchen in an effort himself scare before "Hurricane Ellie" made her no doubt cantankerous appearance. That black haired, green eyed she-demon was all Dean's.

Dean choked on a squeak as the stairs let out another ominous groan. He looked longingly at the exit and sneakily slipped a pair of rosary beads into the boiling kettle. Better save than sorry.

About fives minutes later he spotted his fresh from the shower wife dragging herself into the kitchen, his bathrobe wrapped tightly around her as she plopped down in the kitchen chair.

As soon as she spotted him she glared sleepily at him, making him chuckle nervously, backing up just a step.

"You are hilarious, Dean." Ellie 'Mercer' Winchester hissed as ran her fingers through her long wet and uncombed hair.

"Okay, see, last night when you said to you were waking me up at four in the morning I thought you were kidding. Now, you're currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2008." She ranted as Dean handed her a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"No survivors?" Dean asked trying his best not to smile.

"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation." She offered the strength of her glare fading just a bit. Dean just shook his head before pulling out his own seat next to his wife.

"It's cold out. You might want to blow dry your hair." Dean suggested as he took a sip of his own coffee.

Ellie licked her lips and nodded her head, her face scrunching up in a way he learned to be very wary of.

"Two words Dean," She said icily, as she stood, standing with her arms folded, scowling forbiddingly at him. "Cut off." She grinned triumphantly as his look turned from smug to shocked and slightly pale. With that said she turned on her heel and flounced out of the kitchen.

This was going to go real well wasn't it?

* * *

Kelly 'Green' Winchester rubbed a tired hand over her face, "Ughh Bad, bad alarm." She scrunched up her nose in protest and pulled the covers up over her head. Huffing in protest as her husband just sighed at her childish antics and tried to pull them back down. This went on for a couple of more minutes until Kelly just gave up and rolled over with a groan.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked staring up her husband though sleep blurred eyes.

"Early." Was his cryptic reply to which Kelly couldn't help but roll her eyes at while yawning hugely, blinking away tired tears. She scrubbed a bleary hand through her hair and winced as her fingers got snarled up in the wild, tangled strands.

"Hate early. Must kill early." She moaned as buried her face further in the pillows hoping to the powers that be he would leave her alone.

No such luck. "Okay, got to get up now."

Kelly screeched as John grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed practically nothing instead of 173 she did weigh.

"I _will_ get you back Winchester." Kelly promised, in return John just grinned wolfishly and smacked her bum hard enough to make her yelp.

"I look forward to it." He replied with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Early," Veronica "Vee" Winchester mumbled as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and buttoned up her red shirt.

"Yes, it's a tad early." Sam agreed as he picked up his tee-shirt off the floor, sniffing at but shrugging and throwing it on.

"There's not even any freaking sun Sam!" She growled she dropped her head into her folded arms, closing her heavy eyes.

"Well, he's not up yet." Sam joked as he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver.

"Were going to be late though if we don't hurry." Sam warned as gave her one last kiss before walking over to put his empty coffee up in the sink.

"Do we have to?" Vee asked as she crossed her fingers, hoping god would have some type of mercy on her.

"Yes." Sam answered as he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the seat. He grinned in her earnest as Vee grabbed the door in a last ditch effort to stay in her nice warm house, and retreat to her comfortable bed with her snuggly husband.

"Poor me." Vee said with a pout as she grabbed Sam's hand interlacing their fingers.

"Poor you, you have to go through two weeks of training with him. Wuss! I share chromosomes with the guy."

"Touché."

* * *

About twenty minutes later all three women were gathered in the backyard with the three men standing in front of them. Dean smirked as he handed all three girls a loaded rifle.

"Welcome to Hell Ladies, Otherwise known as Winchester Boot Camp."

All three women shared a look; this was going to be bad no not even this was going to be a catastrophe.

* * *

It was easy. Too easy. He moved to the left and block her sloppy swing just as he kicked out her legs and kicked her feet out from under her. Again.

John held out a hand to Kelly on the ground, "You ok?"

Kelly gripped her husbands hand with a pout and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, wincing at the sound of her back cracking back into place as her body parted ways with the hard unforgiving ground, " When can we quit I'm getting tired of getting knocked on my ass. This was the tenth time in twenty minutes."

John grinned, "You'll get used to it." He wisely bit back a chuckle as Kelly seriously looked like she was going to beat him and than toss his body into the nearest ditch.

"Wonderful!" Kelly swiped her hands down her uncovered legs in an attempt to brush the dirt and grass off of her. "Please time that's its going to be soon- for your sake." Her smile made John take a healthy step back, she definitely wasn't kidding.

Although there was no denying that the intensive training sessions she and the others wives were undergoing were going to be beneficial just in case another demon decided to visit and god for bid none one else was home. It was just that as good as it was, it was totally exhausting. Seriously, muscles she didn't even know she had were killing her. She would be feeling this for at least a month.

John looked from Kelly and then the equally bedraggled Vee by her side and gave in, "Alright. We're done." He rolled his shoulders and eyed the girls as they gave a sigh of relief and started to plop down on the ground. "I meant just with this. We still have a four mile run and a gun lesson."

He swears the series of the groans that followed were loud enough to wake the dead.

* * *

"And that's it!" Dean announced as he slowed to stop. "Now was that so hard?" He asked mockingly with smug grin as he took a sip out of his water bottle and wiped the pool of sweat off his brow. All three winded and girls glared at him, their hands on their knees and their shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"When I catch my breath I swear of going to kick your ass." Ellie chocked out as she struggled to catch her breath. For the love of god whose idea was it to have them run four miles?

"Someone's cranky," Dean wagged his finger in his wife's direction, making Ellie want to snap the damn thing in half

"I get angry when I go without sleep." She hissed grabbing the water bottle out of her husbands hand, grinning as the ice cold water trickled down her throat.

"You're not done yet ladies." Sam announced as he suddenly appeared in front of them the three shot guns from earlier this morning in his hands. Ellie cursed a blue streak, she was really beginning to hate that saying. In fact the next person who said it was going to be a future eunuch.

"God you're like a pop of book from hell." Vee groaned as brushed her curly blonde hair off her sweaty forehead. Gross!

"After you had your drink gets your asses over to the target field." All three women moaned but took a quick sip out of their drinks before picking up the weaponry and following Sam and Dean over to John who just putting the last target up on the tree.

"God my legs are killing me it hurts to move." Vee moaned wincing every time she had to take a step.

"Anyone else's arms feel like they weigh a ton? Kelly asked with a pout on her face.

"Suck it up ladies your like a bunch of high schooler's forced to run the mile." Dean said as he came up behind his wife.

"It sucked than too." Ellie said dryly shooting a glare at Dean who smartly pretended not to notice.

"Well how nice of you all to join me." John joked as he leaned against the tree, he pretend not to notice his wife standing there with her arms crossed, glowering at him. Who ever coined that phrase ignorance is bliss really had something going on there.

"Good news this is the last thing you have to do all day, bad news you can't leave until you get all but three of the targets arranged around the field. Some of immobile while others not so much."

"You have to be kidding me." Kelly hissed picking up her gun with a sneer on her face.

"Stop whining it's as easy as pie, I got all twelve by my second try." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, as his lips twisted into a smug smile.

"I can't breathe!" Ellie wheezed out putting her hand to her chest as she struggled to take a breath.

"What?" Dean panicked rushing to her side , growling at her next words.

"There's no room with your ego!" Ellie cackled making Vee and Kelly snort in amusement.

"Really though, that smugness of yours really is an attractive quality." Ellie said sarcastically while everyone else just rolled their eyes. They were known for their out snark each other contests unfortunately for her; more often than not Dean was the victor.

"Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easier to maintain." Dean said not missing a beat before flashing her a charming smile. Dean one, wife nada.

"God, you are such an idiot." Ellie said with her infamous eye roll.

"Actually, I thought I was more of a jerk." Dean retorted making Sam crack a smile.

"There no time for this, shut your mouths load your guns." John barked in his marine voice, making all three girls snap to attention without even thinking about it. "Keep this up and you'll be out here all night it's already 3:00."

"Ugh. There have been very few moments in my life where I have actually wished I had one of those enormous cream pies you can just smash in someone's face, but this is definitely one of them." Vee muttered glaring at her father in law.

"She's a loose cannon with a gun and she's all yours." Dean said to John as he handed Kelly her newly loaded gun after showing her how to do it herself.

"You want a valium for her? " Dean staged whispered in his father's ears, grinning as the corner of John's mouth twitched as he tried his hardest to bite back a smile.

"Hey I heard that." Kelly shouted shoving him hard in the shoulder before turning her curious gaze to her husband. "So why are we doing this again?"

John just sighed and in a move borrowed from his daughter in law, rolled his russet colored eyes. "You just don't let up, do you?"

"It's a flaw." She said as she shrugged her shoulder giving him a sheepish smile as he pointed her gun back down the floor as she raised it up.

"To keep you all safe, so when we leave you know how to protect you self." After two years of being married to him she could tell he was holding something back, but she also know he would tell her when he was ready.

"I understand." She told him with an over enthusiastic nod of her head.

"Do you?" John raised an eyebrow making her grin

"No, I'm just tired and I don't care anymore. " She flashed a smile at John before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Can I go first?" Vee asked interrupting the playful exchange. Dean and John watched wide eyed as she skillfully loaded and cocked her own gun. She couldn't help it; she flashed Sam as tooth paste commercial much and slipped on her protective ear muffs.

"Go ahead give it your best-" John trailed off as Vee cocked the gun and without even a moment of hesitation shot the first three targets dead on. She chuckled to herself as she carefully moved deeper into the felid, that by John's own admission was booby trapped. As careful as she was she completely missed the trigger tied between two corn stalks.

Her heart lurched up to her throat as a scarecrow suddenly popped out from between the weeds, but she managed to keep a steady shot and hit her target. The adrenaline pumped through her as she moved faster, quickly reloading her shot gun. Just in time for another target jumped up, its arm swinging towards her head.

She dropped to the ground and moved the right, like Sam had taught her and came up shooting. She laughed in triumphant as she hit her target sending it down to the ground. Bingo!

She moved like a jungle cat stalking her prey as reached the end of the felid. The whizzing in her ears had her spinning around so fast she was vaguely surprised her head didn't twist right off. She yelped as a dummy man slid down the wire between the two trees heading straight for her. With a mumbled oath she grabbed the nearest tree branch and yanked herself up, flipping onto the branch. Thank god for the thirteen years of gymnastics. She thought to herself as she hung upside down to reach her gun, shooting it in the back while hanging like a monkey. Improvisation had to count for something.

Dropping down she quickly moved on the next target , crouching low as four hay barrels dropped down from the tree she was just in , to surround her. They were the easiest targets yet. She brought the smoking barrel to her lips , blowing the smoke towards the stunned crowd. She was grinning like a fool all the while. Sam flashed her a proud smile, wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"I kick ass." Vee sniggered handed an open mouthed John the shot gun. Vee shrugged her shoulders as he continued to look at her in bewilderment. "I was the ski shooting champion back home"

"See you guys at night fall." Sam called over his shoulder as they walked back to the cabin sniggering amongst themselves.

"No fair, just wait till Archery." Kelly shouted back glowering. That was so cheating! She couldn't help it. Sje turned to look at Ellie who mock cried as Dean handed her the newly reload shot gun. Kelly knew she was doomed! She'd be out here until she was forty. She hardly could maintain her balance on her own let alone manage to shot at moving targets.

"I hate you." Ellie muttered as Dean gave her a quick flick in the bum to get her moving.

"I love you too." Dean called, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"You better to watch Dean, that I don't "accidentally" miss the target and shoot off something else." She flickered a quick glance to Dean's crotch making him pale and cross his legs.

"Now that's just cutting off your nose to spite your face. If you cut off my bits and pieces then you'll lose out too_._" Dean retorted making his wife let out a strangled noise and miss the Dummy heading her way until it knocked the surprised woman off her feet. He heard her sequence of curses as she hit the ground with a thud, even over His, John, and Kelly's roars of laughter.

It was going to be a long night. He could tell already.

* * *

At about eight that night John and Dean were heading in with two very bad-tempered and exhausted women. They were forced to end the lesson on a count of darkness. Kelly had not managed to hit more than five targets while Ellie had done slightly better hitting seven of them all the while cursing Dean to hell and back.

"Tomorrow ladies, we gonna' start the hard stuff." John informed them as he snaked his hand around his wife's waist letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

Both girls groaned at the idea, these two weeks were going to be the worse two weeks off their lives.

* * *

_Well that's the end of the first chapter of the re-write! How do you like it? Names were changed and the plot going to a totally new direction! grins I've got some fun twists! _

_Thanks for reading! Hope you review!_

_D._


	3. Contagious Ellie and the

* * *

A/n: This chapter is the pretty much the same as last time , only combining Chapter's 3 and 4 together and few minor changes here and there in both dialogue and interactions. Hedge clipper line is from Gilmore Girls!

* * *

_**Chapter Two (A):**_

_**Contagious Ellie and the appearance of the Damned**_

* * *

"All I want to do is sleep." Vee said through a yawn as she flopped down on their bed.

"You better get some rest you have to get up early tomorrow." Sam teased as Veronica curled into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Seven that's all I ask for." She pleaded as Sam rolled over slightly to set the alarm.

"Six thirty." Sam compromised as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her blonde head before he reached over to turn off to the light.

"Thought you wanted to sleep?" Sam asked smirking like the cat that ate that canary as she as rolled on top of him.

"Suddenly not so tired," She said as grinned down at her that predatory leer on her face. Sam matched her grin with a smirk of his own before pulling her head down to his and rolling on top of her.

* * *

When Kelly strolled into the bedroom, he didn't see John anywhere and the bathroom light wasn't on. She took a step forward a worried look on her face as she glanced around. As if he suddenly materialized out of thin air he was behind her, she sucked in a breath as his hands slowly slithered down to her waist she bit her lip to catch her whimper as he yanked her closer to him melding their bodies together

His fingers slipped under her shirt sliding over her bare skin caressing it with his rough and large paw like hands, the ghost like strokes making her shiver. Whoever said her husband couldn't be tender? His lips brushed over her neck biting down slightly, licking the skin directly above her pulse point. He sucked the skin lightly before meeting her lips in a hungry and fervent kiss.

"I was waiting for ever what took you so long?" John asked as he nicked the back of her neck with his teeth. She shivered as he pushed the cotton fabric of her shirt off her shoulder blade before nipping at it.

"I was talking to Ellie and than I made sure those blasted doors were locked worried about burglars." She hoped she didn't sounded as breathless as she felt , even after almost two years of marriage he could still make her legs turn to jelly and leave her panting for breath.

"Did I ever tell you worry too much?" His tone was teasing as his fingers made never ending circles on her lower back.

"You're notorious for informing me of that every opportunity you get." Kelly rolled amused indigo colored eyes, which turned that exquisite sapphire color when she was infuriated with him.

"While were on the topic of fret, just what did my sister want?" Kelly turned in his arms just enough to kiss his jaw before nibbling on his deliciously heavy lower lip.

"Don't know," He trailed off to nuzzle her neck for a second before continuing. "Don't care." He grinned at her with that crooked smile as his eyes flashed with mischief.

"That makes two of us." Her fingers tangled in his hair giving tugging on it just enough to make him hiss.

"I love you. You know that, right," He asked hoarsely, his free hand reaching down to squeeze her arse. Before she could answer they were forced to jump apart like guilty red faced adolescents as the bedroom door shut with a noisy thump.

"I can not believe your son!" Ellie shouted as she as she slammed the door shut with such force the pictures on the walls actually shook. John glowered at Ellie as she sauntered into the bedroom room plopping down angrily on his bed. He was really going to start locking that fucking door he thought with a shake of this head.

"I can't either, now _good night_ Ellie" John answered quickly opening the door for her. The implied meaning not lost on her but she was just too damn angry to care.

What's wrong?" Kelly asked apprehensively as she noticed Ellie's petite body tremble in fury.

"Dean is an asshole." Ellie's normally warm emerald colored eyes flashed jade green in rage as she smacked her hand down on the bed. John glared at his wife, making sure he got his meaning across: Why in Lucifer's did you rouse her?

John thanked his lucky stars as Ellie jumped from the bed when she spotted Dean standing in the doorway , he is best I'm so sorry look on his face. It was a damn shame his son couldn't pull off innocent if his life depended on it. That and he married the temperamental but loveable s mischievous nymph in the first place.

"Ellie," Dean's voice took on whining quality that sent John into a coughing fit as he tried and failed to hold back his laughter. "Come on back to bed it was just a joke." The foul tempered black haired nymph stomped out of the room elbowing Dean in the stomach-hard. Before walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door so hard behind her John was vaguely surprised it didn't snap right off the hinges. He sent Dean an 'I feel so bad for you smile' as his so turned to look at him. The lord help me easy to read.

"She's crazy. And just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness, there's a crazy underground garage." Dean grumbled before following after Ellie with a shake of his head. John sighed in relief before walking over the door and locking it for good measure moving the dresser in front of it making Kelly cackle in amusement.

"Now where were we?" John asked as he pulled his wife close, making Kelly wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands divided into his hair before toying with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I forget I think your going to have to remind me." Kelly teased as she leaned backward causing them to both fall backward on the bed.

"No problem here." John growled out before claiming her mouth with his own.

"Mhmm." Kelly moaned softly as John released her mouth in favor of nibbling on her neck. A whimper escaped as he bit down on her collarbone licking and sucking, blunt teeth scraping delicately against her skin. She fought to breathe as slowly blew over the wet piece of flesh causing her to shiver.

She grabbed his shoulders digging her manicured nails in, breath coming in short gasps.

With a bit of reluctance he pulled his mouth from her neck and looked down at her, licking his lips hungrily. "Beautiful." He whispered in a husky voice laced with desire.

"Patience is not one of my virtues Winchester." She reminded him pulling her down on top of him.

He let out an odd mixture of a growl and groan at her actions, the feel of her body beneath his knocked all coherent brain activity out of commission.

"Careful what you wish for," He whispered in her ear as she eyed him trying to figure out which spot on his body to attack first. She certainly had plenty in mind; it was going to be hard to choose.

Her eyes flashed in triumph when opened his mouth to talk again, giving her the perfect angle to attack. With a quick smirk, she reared up and captured his deliciously heavy lower lip between her teeth nibbling on it before sucking it into her mouth.

Her hands busied themselves by lazily moving down his chest teasing him a she traced around his belly button, grinning against his lips as she heard the low rumble in his chest as her hands got lower. She reached back and gently ran her nails across the spot on his lower back. She was rewarded by his hips bucking against hers and a growl of pleasure against her neck. She made a mental note to take advance of the spot as often and as many times as possible.

When his lips moved down her neck, licking and sucking the smooth column, she ripped his shirt open, letting buttons fly all around them. Her fingers drifted over his chest, nails scratching lightly as she felt him harden against her stomach.

He slid his rough palms across her belly and pushed her shirt up so he could touch bare skin. "For every piece I loose, you loose one two. Equality and all." He said in a voice that more was more than gruff.

"Equality huh?" She replied her bright indigo eyes sparkling in challenge and perhaps and little impishness. "I'll buy it." She answered with a feral smile as carelessly pulled off her shirt, grinning as he swallowed a muscle in his cheek twitching; the hand that wasn't caressing her now bare hip was clenched in a fist. The sight of him half naked with his eyes that were midnight black with desire sweeping over her like she was something just waiting to be devoured and consumed turned her on more than she cared to admit.

He moved fast, without any warning he was looming over again a predatory smile on his face and look in his eye that promised her he was going to make his name a mantra on her lips.

"Tell me what you want." He growled softly humming in pleasure as she rubbed against him. "Tell me. Let me hear you say it." He commanded grinning as she panted his name.

An impish smile crossed her face before she answered. "Make me scream."

"Wish granted." His mouth found hers as he pressed against her firmly and drove the breath from her lungs

* * *

The Winchester house was quite (Sort of) that night, the crickets chirped innocently in the night never knowing that something equivalent to Lucifer himself was arriving with the morning sun.

* * *

"Time to wake up, sleeping bitchy." John whispered in his wife's ear making her groan. She pulled the covers tightly around her body as a burst of cold air drifted over her.

"I thought we talked about this early thing," Kelly muttered sleepily "I do believe I hired a hit man to _kill it_ no luck on that huh?"

"Oh my god it's freezing!" She groaned pathetically as she pulled the covers up to her nose, grinning in delight as John moved her over slightly lying now next to her.

"I guess I'll have to warm you than." John leered wiggling his eyes brows. She laughed outright at the image.

"Who sprinkled _you_ with horny dust this morning?" She asked giggling as John wrapped the quilt more tightly around her naked form before lifting her from the bed, cradling her in his arms like a child.

"Get your head out the gutter, I meant with a shower, the one that's so conveniently running." She wrapped his arms around her neck stopping him with a kiss.

"Let's get this show on the road Romeo, were on the clock."

* * *

"All right! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on. Hup, hup, hup! Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for you waiting on the table! " Sam shouted making his wife jump in surprise. He snorted at as she fell out of bed in her shock; ducking as she picked up a nearby shoe and flung it at his head.

"Okay, seriously, just for that we are not putting chocolate chips in the pancakes. " Sam teased helping his wife up off the floor.

"I got news for you. Oh yes we are." Charlie declared as she leaned up the kiss him, groaning as the phone rang. Sam sent her an apologetic smile as he went to answer the phone she sighed tiredly as she crawled her way back into bed.

God Bless The Phone!

* * *

Sam knocked on his father's bedroom door the phone in his hands.

"Dad open up!" He called banging on the door once more for good measure. Finally after two minutes he father opened the door with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet and hanging from his face.

"What?" John asked grumpily. Sam cleared his throat hiding his amusement as he handed his father the telephone.

"It's some woman named Elizabeth said she need to talk to Kelly some emergency." Sam beamed as John rolled his eyes but took the phone anyway.

"Breakfast is ready so hurry it up." Sam told him making his father give him a poisonous look before closing the door. With a shrug Sam went back tot eh task of dragging his uncooperative wife out of bed.

John stuck his head inside the shower door tapping his wife on the shoulder.

"It's your sister again says it really important." John told her, she mock cried as she turned off the shower water drying her hands on a near by towel before taking the phone from him.

John kissed her shoulder before throwing on a pair of jeans and walking out of their room visions of Sam's delicious pancakes dancing in his head.. He smirked in merriment as he came across a tired and grumpy looking Dean in the hallway.

"Is she still mad?" John asked before Dean could open the door to his bedroom.

"No." Was his short reply.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ellie shrieked at the top of his lungs making both men wince.

"Oh, never mind I meant "yes". He added as he took a deep breath before sending his father a pained look. "Wish me luck." Dean said before entering the room.

"Do you still hate me?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall an exhausted look on his face. He never knew how hard it was to sleep without her until he was forced too. It chased away images of red-head ghost from his past.

"I don't hate you." She relented as he walked toward him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"No?" Dean was surprised by that one.

"No, though I did imagine at least 20 different ways to remove your head from your body." Ellie smiled up at him a totally innocent smirk on her face. She was another one, innocent just didn't suit her.

"Really? Which one looked the best?" Dean asked out of morbid curiosity

"Hedge clippers. Really dull ones." She answered as a wistful look entered her eyes making Dean shudder.

"No, you wouldn't want it to go quick, would you?" Dean smirked as she nodded her head enthusiastically before kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast."

* * *

"Can someone pass me another pancake?" Ellie asked rubbing her stomach, for such a petite girl it was a wonder she could eat as much as she could.

"Where do you fit it all?" Dean asked as placed a pancake on her plate making a face as she poured both chocolate syrup and regular syrup on it. It was sin what she did to those pancakes.

"I really need to take a shower." Veronica groaned, she was in what was now dubbed as an "Ellie" mood this morning and it was apparent to everyone.

"Go, before somebody drops a house on you." Sam muttered stealing her untouched coffee. It was a Winchester law; a precious commodity such as coffee can never, ever go to waste.

"Up yours, Dorothy." She muttered in distain as she got up from the kitchen table the door to their bathroom slamming audibly. Sam glanced at Dean. Ellie's temperament was apparently contagious.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he leaned back in his chair completely ignoring Sam's aggravated 'I blame you look'

"I have no idea but the Dark Prince takes many forms." Ellie said as she devoured another pancake. God she loved those things. She looked up as everyone turned to look at her with the same 'you have to be kidding me look' on their faces. She just shrugged and happily drowned a new pancake in delicious chocolate syrup.

"Nah really she just didn't get a lot of sleep." Sam answered, still glancing at the gleefully eating Ellie. Sometimes he wondered about her.

"Ass slaps and high fives to Sammy for banging the hot chick," Dean said with a smile patting him on the back. The both grinned at the three year old line. Dean had told Sammy that the first time he walked in on Sam and Vee together in his dorm room.

* * *

Kelly groaned in complaint as the phone began to ring again. All she wanted to do was go and eat before Ellie the pancake eating machine demolished all the pancakes.

"Hello? Winchester Household." She answered fearing it would be her sister again; she had only heard a few static infested words from her sister before they got cut off. Not that Kelly really minded in the least. She could go another five years without hearing from her. Really the woman was worse than Ellie. As hard as that was to imagine it was very true.

"You really should identify yourself when you answer the phone" Kelly nearly went into early cardiac arrest at the sound of her mother's voice; she hadn't talked to her since the day she called her form Vegas to let her know she was getting married. Her mother screeched like the banshee and promptly disowned her right than and there. Again, she wasn't all that broken-hearted over it.

"Sorry. Winchester Household, major disappointment speaking. Better?" Kelly snapped hanging John's robe up on the back of their door.

"Did you speak to your sister?" Her mother asked ignoring her daughter's snappy attitude. Her daughter always had a mouth on her.

"Hardly,"

"Well I guess I'll tell you the news than." Kelly strained to hear her mother over the honking of cars and the customary sounds of traffic in the background.

* * *

When Kelly stomped into the kitchen John knew what ever conversation she and her sister had went terribly wrong. Great. All they needed was another Ellie copycat around the house today. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it was contagious.

"Give me roll and some ketchup please, and a list of people who killed their parents and got away with it. I need some heroes." Kelly said as she yanked open her roll before viciously swiping the kitchen bottle out of Sam's hand.

When the ketchup refused to cooperate with her demands , she gritted her teeth and nearly flung the damn bottle clear across the table. Ellie ginned in delight. About time someone else was causing a ruckus around here.

"What's up your sister? She being a bitch as usual?" John asked running a soothing hand down his wife's arm. All the while chanting. Don't let her channel Ellie. Don't let her channel Ellie.

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other over the table. 'Sister' since when did Kelly have a sister?

"No, I didn't even deal with my sister," She mumbled massaging her temples. She felt like her head was going to explode. "I just talked to my parents and they decided to come and visit."

John's fork clanged against the table and the color drained from his face. "You have to be kidding me." He mumbled running his fingers through his hair in despair.

He would rather tangle with ol' yellow eyes again than spend quality time with Kelly's parents. If they thought Ellie was bad, just wait. If John didn't know better he would have thought they were Lucifer and his bride reincarnated.

"Is this something I would joke about?" Kelly's voice took on a near hysterical tone.

Hell had only just begun for the Winchester family now.

* * *

_Well that's it for chapter two (A) of Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing. If your wondering why Kelly's parents are coming to visit and what point it serves to the story overall. Just be patient and bear with me. I promise it serves a purpose in the developing plot. That and I just like torturing the Winchester family. ( Grins) _

_Well Thanks for Reading and __Hope you Review._

_Deidre._


	4. Lucifer, and His Bride!

A/n: I want to thank you all for reviewing last chapter and I hope I got back to each and every one of you.

From now one, I'm doing story recommendations in the beginning of every chapter. So if you know any good stories, that I can take a look at and read by all means send me a message or leave it your review.

So drum roll please.. Lol.. For the first recommendation is Sarah the Mutant Farm Girl's series that starts with Boogeyman , it's a wonderfully written series and I fell in love with since the minute I read it!

Second is **IHEARTJENSEN** stories: Walk Away and Sweet Child of Mine. They are simply amazing and I'm having a good time reading them now!

I know, I know shut the hell up and get on with the story:

* * *

_**Chapter Two (B)**_

_**Lucifer, his bride and the devils child!**_

Before John even had time to process the situation and cope with the idea that he would be welcoming Satan and family into his house , his wife shot out of her chair like a firecracker and started running around like a chicken without it's head. Normally it would have funny to see his on average cool and collected wife acting like she just escaped a mental institution but now it was just down right terrifying.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes to make this house clean." All the color was drained out of her already pale face and her voice took on a tone of hysteria. It was clear for everyone to see that she was seconds away from having a full on nervous breakdown.

"Rub a Lamp." Dean snorted only to have a wild eyed Kelly turn on him so quick , Dean was almost certain her head was going to twist right off.

"Dean, I'm standing on the precipice of insanity. I don't recommended any pushing." The now fiery red-head hissed out. If he didn't know any better Dean would have mistaken her for a Parselmouth.

"I'll vacuum the floors." Dean conceded, missing the triumphant smile on her face as she filled the bucket up.

"I guess I'll dust everything than." Ellie mumbled sarcastically as Kelly handed her some wood polish and a dust rag. Even Ellie was slightly scared of the wild look in Kelly's eyes.

"I'll take care of the guest room." Sam added with a shrug as he tried and failed to make to the safety of the living room.

"Let Veronica take care of that, your job Sam is to carefully hide all the weapons and remove all the books from the shelves."

"All the books?" Sam looked at his father for approval but John was pretending not to notice. He wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight, thank you very much.

"Fine, only the ones that threaten to eat your fingers off when you open them."

"Deep breaths, there blaze." Ellie reminded the slightly older girl as she collected some more swifter dusters. Really when was the last time anyone cleaned around here?

"Okay, your right. I need to relax and get a cup of coffee and maybe hammer a nail into my head." Ellie raised an eyebrow at the red-heads dramatic statement and slowly took one step back. Sheesh people said she was bad.

"Maybe an Irish coffee." Kelly added just as John moved to the drinks cabinet and poured two large glasses of scotch and handed one to his wife with a grin, after making quick work of his own.

"There you go, Looks like you need that." His eyebrows shot up as Kelly raised the glass, chugged the three finger's worth and held out the glass for a refill.

John eyed his wife with surprise, "I'll just get the bottle shall I?" Kelly licked her lips and nodded in agreement.

"Get that giant coffee cup while you're at it."

* * *

"Ah man, I am so screwed." Kelly complained as she flopped down the couch, after about an hour of tedious cleaning. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what her mother wanted. There was no way her mother was just coming to "make up for lost time" like she said. Her mother had something up her sleeve. She just knew it!

"It can't be that bad." Vee told her as she walked into the living room, a touch of nostalgia in her voice. She loved Sam, but sometimes she missed her mother. She only spoke to her a few times a month and hadn't seen her since the wedding. She placed a gentle hand to her stomach, maybe it would all change now though...

"So the woman who called here Elizabeth, is your sister?" Sam asked saving Veronica from the verbal smack down that was bound to come out of his step-mothers mouth. Her family was apparently a very touchy subject, which quite frankly made his stepmother go off the deep end. He sat down in the arm chair letting out an oomph sound as Veronica dropped into his lap yawning. He shook his head. He told her to take it easy.

"Yes Liz is my dear sweet little bitch of a sister." Kelly replied with a scowl just thinking about her made her skin crawl. On the plus side, maybe John would let her tie her to one of the practice dummies and use her for target practice. She was almost one hundred percent certain she would have more incentive than.

"I guess you guys aren't the Brady Bunch huh?" Ellie asked stretching out against Dean as they lay on the twice vacuumed rug.

"Nah never have been." Kelly muttered as glanced up at the clock they should be here sometime within the hour. Oh god! Save her!

"Do you want a drink K.?" Dean asked as he got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks, I think a tumbler of penicillin might really hit the spot." Kelly shouted.

"There's no need for sarcasm." Dean mumbled as he walked back into the room tossing Sammy a can of soda.

"I'm not being sarcastic." Kelly said deadpanned a frown on her face.

"Well, it's hard to tell sometimes." Dean muttered as he sat back down on the floor, allowing Ellie to lay her head in his lap. For a second it wasn't emerald eyes staring up at him but beautiful hazel eyes. Mentally he shook himself. He didn't know what it was. He hadn't thought of _**her**_ in years... Okay maybe not years but months and now he was seeing her everywhere. It was driving him mad.

"Things will turn out fine I promise." Sam said there was just no way could these people be as terrible as his father or Kelly herself made them out to be.

"What did you say that for? Now you've jinxed us."

"What?" Sam blinked worriedly at Dean, "No I haven't!"

"You have." Kelly nodded and put her hands on her hips as she glared at her defacto son. She could kill him right now!

"You say nothing can possibly go wrong when you have a plan and then it does. A lot its common sense Dude" Dean shook his head in exasperation

"You're such an idiot at times." Veronica added with a grin as Sam glared up at her. She just gave him a cheeky smile before kissing him on the side of the cheek.

The furious argument continued as Kelly got up from the couch and walked into a kitchen a smile on her face all the while. She said it before and she'd say it again. She wouldn't trade this for anything. Just as she placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave she heard the front door slam closed.

"Hey Kelly. I just saw all the animals in the neighborhood running in circles, so I guess that means your mother will be arriving soon." John shouted as he tossed his keys onto the end table.

"Hold the knife steady John I keep missing my wrist." John chuckled as he heard his wife's reply as he sat down on the couch rolling his eyes as he watched the wrestling match going on between Sam and Dean.

"Beer and popcorn. What a marvelous combination." John said with a grin as Kelly came out of the kitchen placing a bowl of popcorn on the table and handing him an ice cold glass of beer. She plopped down next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"God, I'm nervous why am I so nervous?" Kelly asked as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Because you're crazy," He teased as he kissed the top of her head. He glanced down watching as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Yes good, thank you." She replied sarcastically.

"I cannot afford to break down right now."

"Why not?" Ellie asked snagging a hand full of popcorn from the bowl.

"You'll see why in a moment." She replied watching as the taxi pulled into the driveway. Kelly got up to open the door but Dean beat her to it.

"She's the devil, Son. Don't look in her eyes; she might steal your soul." John shouted just before Dean opened the door. The room was in a fit of giggles when Dean finally managed to get himself under control and open the door.

"Who are you and what rock did you crawl out from under?" Kelly shook her head at the first thing out of her mother's mouth. She felt John bristle at the comment towards his son. Dean on the other hand looked completely confused.

"Mom, Dad, Liz that's Dean, Dean meet my parents and my older sister Liz." Kelly interfered before Dean could comment back, if Dean thought Ellie was bad just wait until she met her mother. The woman was like a rabid wolverine.

"Hey, Dean, quick - two plus two." Her mother asked as she walked into the living room handing Dean her coat in the process.

"What?" Dean asked perplexed as he looked up at her mother, down at the coat and back up at her mother.

"Yeah, thought so." Her mother waved her hand in dismal, as she looked around at the house in distain and disappointment. That was her great big disappointment of a daughter.

"You should find better help Dear." Her mother told her as she went about inspecting the house.

"Is he a gardener?" Liz asked as she pulled Kelly aside

"Um, no he -."

"Oh, I've always wanted to have an affair with a gardener. Apparently that's very 'in' now." Liz said sending a flirty smile Dean's way.

"Dean is not the help, he is my son!" Kelly shouted glaring at her sister, who glared right back. Her statement seemed to stop her mother in her tracks.

"Don't be silly you don't have any children besides you would have had to have him when you were sixteen for him to be this old." Her mother's voice was firm but her look clearly said did you?

"Two Sam and Dean, their, my step –sons" Kelly said pointing to the both of them, her face crimson in embarrassment and anger over her parents behavior.

"Opps our mistake," Her mother replied a twisted little smirk on her face, her mother had done that on purpose, her blood boiled.

"Nice to meet you both," Sam said as he smiled at them, only to have it wobble into a grimace at the looks he received. Nope nothing like the Brady Bunch.

"This is Veronica, Sam's wife. " Kelly said pointing to the blonde who was still sitting in Sam lap, looking just tad bit confused about how to act. But alas the manners her mother drilled into her head years ago had her replying with a curt and I'm really glad to finally meet you.

"This is Ellie, Dean's wife." Kelly smiled as Ellie sprang to her feet reaching out and hugging her stunned and repulsed mother. Her mother was never big on affection. Ellie sent her an impish wink before taking her place in Dean's lap.

Kelly fought back a giggle, choking in the effort. Ellie need that just to piss her mother off. God she loved that crazy woman!

"Come on Mom, Dad I'll get you settled in." Kelly said noticing her that the room had taken on a heavy silence. She started walking to the stairs, but stopped when she noticed only her mother was following her.

"Go ahead your mother has had a long flight, I have something I need to do first." She nodded her head a bit perplexed and led her mother up the stairs to the guest room.

"John ?" Kelly's father asked

"Yes?" John answered coolly trying to keep any tone out of his voice

"May I speak to you for a moment outside?"

"Someone is in trouble." Sam muttered under his breath; in a sing-song voice. John smirked as he opened the front door, and Richard followed him out. No one said anything for a few minutes they just stood there glaring at each other. Finally John broke the silence.

"Is there something you need Rich?" John said with a sneer,

"You know, Kelly is a very special woman." Rich said as he stared up at John a flash of determination in his eyes.

"I know" John said nodding his head.

"She could have just about any man she wants... I think you're a wonderful guy, I do, but you're not that special, John, not really." John looked up at Richards's words anger coursing through his body now he remembered why he hated this family so much.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for my child you see." Rich said sensing John's anger but hardly caring. This was for the best he told himself.

"You mean my wife?" John stretched the word wife letting Rich know his daughter was no longer a child and was capable of making choices for herself.

"Trust me no one's forgetting that, John." Rich said laughing bitterly; no one could forget how she shamed the family name.

"I'll be the one doing what's best for her, and I am so you don't have to worry." John said through clenched teeth as he fought back the urge to just reel back and punch him hard in his arrogant, sneering face.

"OK. But, you know, you can't. You can't do what's best for her and you'll never be able to give her enough." By the look in John's eye he knew he hit a nerve.

"That's for her to decide not you." John shouted that deadly look in his dark brown eyes not lost on Rich.

"John, you won't be able to hang on to her for any longer I plan on that, even you know you can't give her enough. You wonder every night if she has any regrets, if she wonders if running off with you was a giant mistake."

Richard didn't miss the pain behind John eyes as he spoke, who wouldn't wonder the girl had a brilliant future laid out before her and she choose to run off with a man who had nothing to offer. Not even a penny to his name. When John didn't offer any clever retort Rich continued on.

"Our visit is going to help her see that. And she is going to come back home with us and lead the kind of life she should have led because lets face it you never should have been apart of her life in the first place. You got lucky and your luck is about all dried up now."

"Yeah, I did get lucky but not you or your wife is going to change that or take it away from me." John growled out, nothing was going to take his family away from him he had enough of that.

"Oh. We will see about that lets see how much she really loves you when she gets a taste of what her life could have been like if she never met your sorry ass."

"What in hells name are you on about Rich?" John asked worry finally seeping in.

"You'll find out soon enough you can fight it all you want, but at some point you're going to have to deal with it. You were never meant to have her." Was all Rich said before he opened the door and walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong? what happened?" Dean asked worriedly as John walked back into the house his eyes practically black in anger.

"I'm going out to shoot." His father answered as he walked toward the back door slamming the door so hard in fury the house practically shook.

"What do you think went on out there?" Sam asked anxiously as Dean handed him his jacket.

"I don't know but I say we get out of here." Dean snatched his father keys off the end table and opened up the front door. He need air. Anything to stop thinking about that painful ache in his chest and that long red haired angel who was haunting him.

"Yeah, at least until dinner maybe things will cool down then." Veronica agreed as she followed Dean out the front door.

"I don't think things will ever cool down." Ellie retorted as she followed Veronica out of the house trying her hardest not to think about her rapidly distancing husband, her broken heart and her melting marriage. In his sleep last night, when she cuddled up him. He whispered a name. Only it wasn't her name. She felt broken and unsure. She loved him, but she had to wonder if he could say the same. The doubt was like a thousand paper cuts dipped in vinegar. It was killing her.

"You guys go on; I'm going to go out back with Dad." Sam informed them as he handed tossed Veronica his jacket since she didn't have one and he didn't want her gallivanting all over the house to look for one. She did enough today.

"You sure?" Veronica asked as she grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze , silently asking if he wanted her to stay.

"Yeah go ahead I have a feeling Dad needs to talk."

Dean nodded his head , understanding what Sam really wanted before shouting "Alright than everyone let's haul ass." Not missing Sam's grateful look before following after their furious father into the training felid.

* * *

Kelly had been in the kitchen when she heard the back door slam and watched her husband stride angrily across the field to the training spot him and the boys had devised for themselves. She was tempted to go after him but decided that what ever happened John would need some time to cool off. Only a few minutes later she watched as Sammy followed after his dad. With that she figured what ever had happened it happened between Sammy and John and she would let them work out it. She learned the hard way that it was never a good idea to come between a fight featuring those two Winchester man she left that up to the brave hearted Dean since than.

She was marinating the chicken or at least trying to when her sister walked into the room, apparently she was not in the mood to nap. The bitch needed a long ass nap as far as Kelly was concerned.

"You were always so good in the kitchen. I wish I'd taken "Home Ec" in school." Her sister taunted, without even looking at her she could practically see her older sister's malicious and envy filled sneer. If she had a back bone and stood up to her mother once in her life, she wouldn't be so damn bitter. But she didn't and for that Kelly pitied her.

"Oh well you were probably too busy cramming for "How to Be a Bitch 101." Kelly shot back as placed the chicken in the oven, and threw the burnt oven mitts on the counter. This cooking thing was so not for her. It really should be left up to Sam. At least he was semi decent in the kitchen.

"You know Kel, you're usually so passive I'd forgotten that you had any wit." Kelly turned to look at her sister and sure enough that sneer was firmly in place making her look like that new Mets doll.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Because I hear that memory loss is common in menopausal women." Kelly almost laughed at the outraged and shocked look on her sister face. You didn't live with the Winchester man and not learn a thing or two about witty comebacks. Dean was practically the master.

"Don't look shocked, Liz, makes your face look fat." She said before the ringing of the door bell sounded drowning out whatever reply her sister had. She walked out of the room grinning. Round one went to her! Boo Ya!

She didn't even think about it, all of John's warnings about the door were just suddenly gone, when she opened it, it was already too late. All she could do was stand there and stare at the person in shock. Was it just her or did all the air just get sucked out of the room ?

"Surprise Dear." Her mother said as she came down the stairs grinning like that doped up cat from Alice and Wonderland. She knew it; this had to be the work of the devil.

"Now, I know you say you love us all equally. But you don't, do ya? I'm onto you, Big Man." Kelly said as she glanced up at the ceiling.

Thanks for jinxing it all Sam!

* * *

A/n: That's it for the new chapter, brand new one coming tomorrow its typed and being edited as you read this! College is officially out so I'll have plenty of time to write until the summer session starts.

Thanks for reading and hope you review!

D.


	5. Dean’s Hazel Eyed Angel

_A/n : Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.. I hope that I got back to you all .. Once again thank you so much they really mean a lot to me and will always be appreciated._

_Also on a side note, Winchester boot camp comes into full swing! If anyone wants a guest appearance or a cameo of a character they made please feel free to PM me and we will talk! _

_Important note: Introducing Sarah's beloved characters Autumn and Athena! claps :0 They are from my favorite Fan fiction. Sarah's Boogeyman series... Go take a look! _

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Nazi Strom Troopers, Angry Kelly, and Dean's hazel eyed Angel.**_

* * *

"Christopher."

She couldn't move all she could do was stare at him with her mouth open gape and a fearful look in her. Whatever her mother was planning, his presence in her home just made it ten times worse. She remembered the last time she saw him.

"_Who makes these things?' Kelly huffed as she fought with her veil; the damn thing was so irritating._

"_Calm down. The veil is not attacking you." Lizzy said as she pulled the ribbon on her dress a little tighter _

"_I already can't breathe." Kelly hissed as she turned to glare at her sister. _

"_Well, isn't that to bad?" Her sister mocked as she gave the ribbon another yank before finally tying it. _

"_Do not adjust anything I'm going to get mom." Liz told her before walking out of the room. Kelly sighed as she stepped up off the platform. The knots in her stomach had yet to subside. _

"_You look beautiful, my love" Chris whispered as her wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled as best she could before she spun around in his arms realizing something. _

"_Wait a second, can you see me?" Kelly asked, a puzzled frown on her face._

"_Yes." Chris answered looking at her as if she suddenly grew another head._

"_Oh, I totally misunderstood that groom-can't-see-the-bride-in-her-wedding-dress-thing." Kelly teased trying to smile only to have it wobble into a grimace; she just couldn't help but feel that something was missing. _

"_What are you doing here? You can't see her in her dress!" Her mother screeched as she came waltzing into the room a furious look in her eyes._

"_See, that's what I thought!" At the look her mother gave her she quickly tried to wipe the smirk of her face but failed miserably. _

"_Now go Christopher! The wedding starts in a few minutes." Kelly sighed in defeat as her mother ushered Chris out of the room and forcing her to sit in the chair. _

"_You don't know how happy this makes me; I've waited so long for this." Her mother beamed as she applied some more blush to her face, as here comes the bride started to blare through the church walls. _

_Her mother's smile only grew at the sound of the music as she quickly applied some more lip gloss to her lips before walking out of the room humming along to the music. Kelly stood there watching her leave for a few more minutes before she finally got the courage to walk out of the room and make her away down the aisle. _

_She didn't smile when she saw her father waiting there by the commencement of the aisle. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts, to really notice how he seemed to be grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. _

"_You're going to be so happy." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and slipping her arm into the crook of her arm. _

_Suddenly she remembered the other night, Banana and Marshmallow sandwiches and old cowboy movies for hours on end. She couldn't remember another time that she laughed like that, she couldn't remember a time she had been that carefree and that happy as she was when she was with him. She remembers the way her hand tingled when his hand accidentally brushed hers while handing her a glass of water. She doesn't remember that ever happening with Christopher. _

_It was than she suddenly knew what was missing. It was John Winchester and it was love. She was in love with John Winchester not with Christopher Leevy. It was with John she would truly and really be happy. _

"_I can't do this." She blurted out not realizing just how loud she was. She felt her self turn crimson as everyone in the church pews turned to stare at her. _

"_Chris, I'm so sorry but I just can't marry you." She said as she looked up at him. She watched the anger and disappointment fill his eyes as he stared angrily at her. _

"_It's him isn't it? That worthless hillbilly." It wasn't a question but a statement. Kelly nodded her head a guilty look in her eye. She felt bad for embarrassing and breaking his heart in public. But it was better than living a lie. _

"_I'm sorry Chris but I'm in love with John." With that said she glanced at him one last time before walking out of the church._

That was the last time she saw Christopher when she left him standing at the aisle with his heart in his hands.

"Kelly are you alright?" Christopher asked a concerned look in his eyes a he laid a gentle hand on her arm. She shook off his arm and took a step back before smiling at him only to have it wobble into a grimace at the predatory look in his eyes.

"Wh –what are you doing here?" She stuttered as both her father and sister suddenly appeared in the room, her father had that kid at Christmas grin on his face all over again. It was that look that caused the penny to drop and boy was she furious.

"This had all the tact of a Nazi Storm Trooper." Kelly's tone was sharp and everyone in the room, with the exception of Christopher stepped back as their natural preservation instincts kicked in. He attempted to place a calming hand on her shoulder but she violently smacked it away. Before she straightened her, shoulders in the resemblance of a enraged warrior and returned back to the matter at hand.

"I don't see what the problem is." Her mothers jaw jutted out stubbornly and Kelly put her fingers to the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, ground her teeth, and then tried counting to ten. Twice. Nope, damn all help; she still wanted to kill the person she had the misfortune of calling her mother.

"Uh-oh Ocean Kelly's getting stormy ... steady as she blows" Liz whistled quietly, pushing her mother and Chris back in one fluid movement.

"Than," Kellys tone was frigid and her eyes shot daggers at her well meaning but infuriating mother, "You're dumber than I tell people." With that said she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Well that didn't go so well." Christopher muttered a tad disheartened and a little more than pissed. Liz fought back the urge to roll her eyes; he was still the king of the obvious.

"Oh don't worry about a thing, Kelly's just being stubborn as usual you know she'll come around." Her mother said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She'll be back with you before you know it."

Liz stared owlishly at her mother and the idiot better known as Chris for a moment and than grinned giddily.

This was going to be one_ interesting_ little visit .

She couldn't wait.

The thought of making her sister just about as miserable as her mother made her practically made her dance. Liz never got her happy ending and Kelly shouldn't be able to have hers either.

"Don't worry son she'll come around eventually and than she will realize just what she's missing." Richard promised trying to reassure himself and his wife.

John needed to go and Richard was going to do whatever it took to make sure that happened.

* * *

John and Sam were laying down in the middle of the field, Sammy had long since fell asleep with his hands behind his head and a contented smile on his face, as usual the complete and utter opposite of John who was just laying flat on his back his fingers drumming the beat of Bad Company on his stomach while he glowered up at the sky, Richards words refusing to leave his head. He was so busy glaring up at the sky and picturing the best ways to torture and maim his father in law he didn't hear his phone ringing until it was one ring short of the voice mail.

"John Winchester." He didn't bother with any formal greeting there wasn't any needed, the only people to be casual with was right here in his house, minus the new and very temporary additions. His cell phone was for business only.

"John its Pastor Bill." John sat up immediately, though rather clumsily somehow his right arm managed to smack Sam across the face jarring him from his sleep instantly.

"What's going on?" John asked the lump in his throat making it harder to swallow. He already knew what Bill was going to say he just wished it wasn't so. Things were already horrendous he couldn't afford them to get any shoddier.

"It's getting worse John, I need an answer soon otherwise I'll have to send someone else." Bill's threat infuriated John to no end. Johns scowl morphed into one of rage as he glared at Sam who was continually asking him who it was and what was going on.

"This is my battle and I will fight it to the end." John growled out wishing not for the first time he was standing in front of Bill so he could throttle him and watched while he turned that fetching shade of purple and his brain oozed out of his ears.

"I don't have time for you to decide between family man and hunter I need an answer Jonathan." Pastor Bill hissed right back at him, what happened to priest and pastors being man of soft tempers and patience.

"Look now just isn't the best time –"John stated only to have Pastor Bill cut him off with a howl of rage.

"Christssake you haven't event told them yet have you?" Bill asked, John could feel the shame creeping up his neck but shook it off.

"Aren't you not suppose to use the God's name in vain isn't it a sin or something? You are lousy pastor." He heard Pastor Bill mutter something about him being a smart ass. That was him the man full of sarcastic and witty comments.

"Midnight tonight is the last chance for you to decide." With that said Pastor Bill hung up leaving an even more livid John listening to the dial tone.

"We have to leave don't we?" It killed John to see the mask of pain on Sammy's face as he looked down at the ground. John just laid a gentle hand on his shoulder nodding his head all the while. Without warning Sam's eyes filled with anger and disbelief.

"You don't plan on telling her do you; you're just going to leave?" Sam hissed his chocolate colored eyes turning russet in anger and hurt.

"I can't do that! I just can't leave my wife." Sam snarled as he got up and walked away leaving John sitting in the felid more confused than ever.

Could he really just leave his wife, the person he loved for a hunt? He was ashamed to say that the answer on the tip of his tongue was yes.

Yes he could and would leave her for the hunt.

* * *

Christopher thanked Emily and Richard repeatedly as they led him up to the guest room. Chris tried to hide his exasperation as they kept reassuring him that Kelly would come around and eventually understand they were just trying to do what was best for her. He forced another smile and inarticulate I hope so before closing the door to his bedroom, leaning against it. His body tensed as the room abruptly dropped in temperature, making the room feel like he was in the artic.

"This is a little risky, even for you." Chris said as he walked through the corporal figure standing in the middle of the room its arms crossed and a displeased frown on its face.

"This wasn't a social call." The figure said as it swiftly shifted form into that of long dead sister.

"Change back now." Chris hissed as his little six year old sister smirked in away that sent shivers down his spine before it morphed into that of John Winchester.

"You were supposed to grab the girl and leave." It hissed out as it shook its head in disdain and annoyance.

"Well there's been a change of plans." Chris state calmly as he lay back in the bed, infuriating the demon.

"We had a deal-" It began only to have Chris cut him off him an eye roll and a wave.

"I get the girl, hand her over to your son Yada , Yada etc , etc, what the fuck ever." Chris tone was bored as he picked up the magazine on his bed and began to flip through it.

"Here's a news flash for you! You don't scare me anymore, you need me you can't do this without me." Chris smirked haughtily as he spoke. "Besides I just might make her my reward." His face lit up in grin that would make the devil proud as he threw the magazine on the bed.

"The girl is his." The demon's tone lost all its patience and became downright dangerous. Chris gulped audibly before nodding his head.

"_She's_ all yours but Kelly she's _mine._" The demon seemed to be thinking it over before nodding its head. "We have no use for her; feel free to do what you please but deliver the girl first otherwise the _consequences_ will be dire." With that said he disappeared leaving Chris shaking to the core.

He had three days, three days to kidnap Veronica "Vee" Winchester and hand her to forces even greater than the demon The Winchester's _think_ they killed.

He had work to be done.

* * *

Kelly spun around at the sound of her bedroom door opening and slamming closed. Her eyes turned that cerulean shade as they narrowed dangerously at her sister.

"Get out." Kelly growled out as she fought with herself not to pick up the nearest vase and fling it at her sister head.

"No." Once upon a time Liz was as stubborn and as tough as her , and at any other time it would have made her proud to see that fire in her sister again but now all it did as make her as angry as hell.

"OK. I'm down here. It's your turn. Come on." Kelly sobbed out as she sat down on the bed cradling her face in her hands.

"Oh, boy." Liz bit her lip as she felt that ping in her heart at her younger sisters pain but she ignored it and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Come on, Liz. You have always thought you were better than me. Now's your change to prove it."

"I never said I was better than you, just smarter and classier. You're clearly a better athlete, and you have much better survival instincts. Kind of like a cockroach." Liz sighed in annoyance at yet another pin in her heart at the sigh of her sister just giving up and curling into the pillow of her bed. Liz stood there and stared at her before walking out of the room.

She leaned against the door as a painful memory she thought she had long buried came to the surface. She looked just Kelly once too. Beat back, hope gone and cuddled up to the pillow. It was the only thing that felt like her friend.

"_Aah! Aah! Aah!" Liz raged in annoyance as she tugged at long black locks._

"_I can't believe - I can't believe you did this to me!" Liz screamed as she picked up her mothers priceless glass sculpture and flung it at her mother's head._

"_No! Aah! Liz, Liz, I-it's not like you to be violent." Emily yelled as she backed up into the wall. Liz let out a raspy howl of pure anger and sadness as she advanced on her frightened mother._

"_Rex asked for my hand in marriage and you turned him down. What do you expect me to do, hug you?" Liz cried as she poked her mother hard in the chest making her huff in outrage._

"_I want - I want you to be happy more than anything." Emily stuttered hoping to make her daughter tranquil but it only seemed to have the opposite affect on her eldest daughter as the fire in her eyes only seemed to grow._

"_Bullshit! You want me to be rich so you can be even richer." Liz hissed out accusingly_

"_You can't be happily married if - if you don't know where your next meal's coming from, baby." Emily smoothed as she laid a gentle yet firm hand on her daughters shoulder only to have her door practically rip it off her as if Emily's touched burned her. _

"_Excuse me? Excuse me? Emily Greene is giving marriage tips? You don't know the first thing about being married or being in love." Liz laughed through the anger and the tears at the irony of this conversation._

"_That's right, I don't. I got lucky when I married your father, but honestly Rex? I want better for you, baby." Emily inwardly smiled as Liz seemed to calm down slightly at her words._

"_Mom... I finally have a guy who loves me, he's good to me... and you're so jealous." Liz said calmly the sadness over taking the anger at the moment._

"_Jealous?" Emily echoed with a sniff, jealous of her daughter who was going to throw away a healthy and successful future for a pool boy?? As if._

"_You could spit." Liz whispered harshly as hot angry tears fell from her eyes._

"_Jealous" Emily echoed again for good measure._

"_Yes. Yes. You try to make it sound like - like everything you do is for me and Kelly and Connor, but it's a big fat lie. You're out for number one, and if that means having to steal from your own kids, then oh, well!" Liz swiped at the dinner table with her hands, the crystalline dinner plates raining down of the floor. Liz couldn't hold back the bitter laugh that escaped her throat at her actions._

"_**I**__ can't believe you think so badly of your own mother." Emily said in outrage, she raised this child and gave her the best of everything. how dare she._

"_You're not my mother." Liz snarled making Emily press herself farther into the wall. _

"_Yeah, you want to see the stretch marks? Huh?" Emily challenged_

"_No, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it, not - not the 20... hours of labor, not the 30 pounds you gained. I'm through. I'm through letting you guilt me. I never - I never want to see you again. Leave me alone." Emily shook her head as Liz started to walk away. _

"_I didn't want to do this but it's either you or Kelly." Emily played the trump card as her daughter stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_You wouldn't dare." Liz cried outraged as her mothers crocodile smile only grew bigger._

"_Make the choice before tomorrow say goodbye to Rex and marry Robin like your suppose to." Liz slid down the wall and placed her head on her knees as she sobbed. She couldn't do that to her sister, her sister would do it with no hesitation she knew how much she loved Rex and she knew her sister better than anyone. Kelly was a romantic 19 year old, without a moments of hesitation she would do it. _

_There wasn't a choice in any of this. What kind of sister would she be if she got to be happy while her younger sister, the sister she sworn to protect was subjected to misery._

_It was there that the Liz, everyone knew died and the Bitch was born. _

* * *

John should have known something was wrong the minute he got closer to the house. The chorus of Black Betty should have been his first clue as it drifted through his ears, but it wasn't until he opened the door to see Liz sitting at the kitchen table with her hand in hers hands did he catch on.

"I've been waiting for you." Liz said as he shut the back door

"That's what vultures do." John countered with a smirk

"Let me make this perfectly clear - I find you hideous on every conceivable way imaginable. I have wanted you gone from the very first moment you slithered into my sister's life." John didn't say anything he just arched an eyebrow in response and glared for good measure.

"Maybe it's time you and I worked together." Liz said sending another piercing glare John's way.

"I didn't realize that hell had frozen over." John snapped back feeling slightly on the edge.

"Didn't you see the pig fly by before?" Liz asked sarcastically making John crack a little smile.

"Look, I can tell your really care for her and never in million years did I think I would say this but I think your good for her."

"What do you have in mind?" John asked as he pulled down a chair across from her, ignoring the telephone as it started to ring.

* * *

Kelly let out an angry groan as the telephone just kept ringing, showing no sign in relenting. Angrily she scooped the offending item, barking a rude hello into the phone.

"Kelly? It's me Tim." She let out a sigh; she was not in the mood to deal with Tim.

"Hey Tim how can I help you?" She asked, gnashing her teeth in fury

"Just need to talk to John." Tim said in that cheerful voice of his.

"Hold on he's outside in the field I'll get him for." She rolled out of bed her feet hitting the floor so hard they throb slightly.

"You must be a wreck huh?" Her eyebrows crumpled in bewilderment, just what the hell was Tim talking about?

"You know with John leaving and all to take the job in Boston." She doesn't remember if she purposely dropped the phone or if it just slid out of her hands in shock but the next thing she knew she was staring down at.

She felt as if her world crumpled out from underneath her as she slid down the wall, just what did she do to deserve this?

* * *

Dean, Vee, and Ellie were all sitting down comfortably at the nearest restaurant when Dean's cell phone began to ring loudly, causing other customers to turn and glare. He just rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cell phone off the table before placing his arm back over Ellie's shoulders.

"Dean Winchester." Dean chuckled as Ellie and Vee started up their sugar fight again, only Vee had missed Ellie and ended up hitting the bald man in front of them with the sugar packet.

"Sammy what's going?" Dean sat up in alert at his brothers panicked voice, he must not have noticed his own panic in his voice as Vee immediately turned to him the fear in her eyes making him squirm.

"We will be right there." Dean promised closing the cell phone; all three left the restaurant without any questions asked and an unpaid bill nex tot untouched food.

Just as he was about to get in the car, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. It was the voice of that gorgeous hazel eyed, red-headed seraph that's been haunting him for months now.

"Hello Dean,"

Dean swung around to see her leaning against the diner in all her glory with her sister standing right there next to her as always, grinning at him in greeting even as her eyes searched for Sammy.

"Autumn."

* * *

A/n 2: I know I said, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it , but I was done editing and I figured why the hell not?

Hope you enjoy the double dose! Maybe an extra one 2morrow!

Thanks for reading and hope you review

D.


	6. Delusions and Goodbyes

__

_**Chapter Four (A):**_

_**Delusions and Goodbyes.**_

"_**Trust is a fragile thing. Once earned, it affords us tremendous freedom. But once trust is lost, it can be impossible to recover. Of course the truth is, we never know who we can trust. Those we're closest to can betray us, and total strangers can come to our rescue. In the end, most people decide to trust only themselves. It really is the simplest way to keep from getting burned."**_

* * *

"So we agree?" Liz asked as she got up from the kitchen table, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah." John nodded, his eyebrows wrinkling in puzzlement, as a loud thumping sound filled his ears.

"There's a first." Liz snorted in amusement as she glanced down at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Liz asked suddenly as placed her wedding ring down on the table without giving it a second glance.

"Sure." With that John took off to the bedroom leaving Liz alone in the kitchen. She stalled for a few moments, wondering if she could really do this. Damn right she could. She took a calming yet needless deep breath before picking up the cordless phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hi." Liz said quietly when she heard the phone click letting him know he at least pick up.

"I'm not going to change my mind so don't bother." Liz cringed at the hurt in his voice knowing that she put it there.

"I don't want you to change your mind Rex." Liz soothed before she could finish her sentence he cut her off.

"Than dammit Liz what the hell do you want?" She knew by the tone in his voice he wasn't angry he was just hurt and frustrated.

"I'm getting a divorce Rex, no more sneaking around or anything." Liz closed her eyes praying to God he wouldn't say it was too late. "I want to know if your offer still stands."

"Will talk about this tonight at dinner at my place ," The skepticism in his voice stung but she knew she deserved it , she fed him this line plenty of times until he finally said enough was enough and ended it that was just last week.

"That might be kind of hard seeing as I'm in the middle of nowhere." Liz laughed slightly as she picked up her wedding band off the kitchen table, throwing it in the garbage as she walked past.

Liz waited but he never said anything she let the heavy silence hang in the air for a while before she said something. "I'll be there by morning." Liz promised.

"Don't fly all night for me." Rex relented finally saying something.

"You're worth it." She said before hanging up the phone with a smile on her face, 8,000 miles away Rex shared the same smile. She hummed their song under her breath as she went to pack. She had a date with destiny.

Finally.

* * *

John opened the bedroom door to find his wife standing in the corner of the room staring despondently out the window. His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you I just hope you wouldn't have to lie to me and say you feel the same way." Her voice was a whisper but to him it was like a shout. It seemed to shake the room in with its pain. Or maybe it just shook him?

"I do love you." John protested as he walked toward her, she never turned to face him though she just kept looking out the window like the field held all the answers.

"No you don't otherwise you would have told me, did you just plan to go and leave without even saying goodbye." John flinched he never planned on telling her about his. He was going to leave, that much was true but after his talk with Liz things changed.

"I did." John answered figuring honesty might be the best policy at the moment. He wished he could see her face, just so he might have some inkling to what she was thinking, though honestly he was afraid to know.

"You convinced me to need you, and I do. Made me fall hopelessly in love with you, just to back out on me now." The defeated and wounded tone of her voice chilled him to the bone he never heard her like that before.

"I'm not going anywhere Red." He answered packing every emotion he was feeling into that sentence, hoping the old nickname might help her understand just how truthful he was being, but all it did was make her grimace as if he struck her.

"I already knew" She started leaving her words hanging in the air.

"What?" He was lost now it was almost like she was having a private conversation with herself.

"How much I loved you. But I never understood how much I needed you until now." She turned to look at him, the pain and anger seemed to be reflected and trapped in her tears as she stared at him with lifeless indigo eyes. He stared back for a few second hoping the love he had for her shone in his eyes like the pain shone in hers, before speaking again.

"I waited too long to make you my wife. I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of that, not even a hunt." John swore as he walked toward her wrapping his arms around her from behind, surprisingly she didn't put up and fight she melted into him as if she was trying to remember every detail of the way he felt before he disappeared from her life.

"I love you Red and I'm not letting you go. Whatever we do we do it together remember?" Referring to the statement she made, while begging him to let her go on a hunt with him. She didn't say anything she just leaned further into him a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Look, if I was a good person, I would ask you to leave. I'd freeze you out. You'd be a lot safer that way. And I'm sure, happier in the end. But I think it's obvious by now I'm not a very good person and I'm down right selfish and I'm not going to let you go." John laughed slightly as he tightened his hold on her, proving his previous statement. He watched as she opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and closed it again settling for looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"You deserve the best of me and I know that aint saying a hell of a lot but I'm going to try." John assured as he thought back to what her father had told him earlier, he couldn't give her everything but he did love her and that had to be enough.

"Hey! That's good enough for me. And you know what? I am so glad that you're not perfect, because guess what - I'm not perfect, either." She turned to face him forcing him to break the hold he had on her.

"I didn't know that." John joked, relieved when she smiled that little half smile of hers.

"Oh, love it when you lie." She teased that familiar Dumbledore-ish twinkle entering her eyes once again. He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you? You better be careful what you ask for. You know, lying is my strongest, most consistent personality trait. "John said truthfully watching as her eyes darkened slightly.

"No, it's not. You know, you have been nothing but honest with me from the beginning - and sometimes brutally so - but I got to say that somewhere along the way. I learned that I could trust you. And believe me, that's not something that I do easily. I need you, John. I do." The tears weld up again and sparkled as she glanced up at him kissing his jaw.

"Well, here's the shocker - I need you, too." He kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

Both never noticed the fuming shadow watching them from the crack in the doorway.

* * *

"There's a change of plans." Chris growled out to the empty room as he slammed the door behind him, the image of Kelly and John refusing to disappear from his head.

"What are you on about?" It snarled in frustration as it materialized into the room still in the form of John Winchester, setting Chris farther into a rage.

"I take the girl tonight! At midnight or there's no deal." Chris crossed his arms across his chest resisting the urge to fling something at the window; he didn't want anyone to hear him and coming running to the rescue. That would ruin everything. He was going to kill them all , but not now.

"Did you call me here for that? I don't care! Just get the girl." It huffed in annoyance as it mimicked Chris's pose by crossing its arms across its see-through chest. "And bring her back alive!"

"No other Winchester will live behind tonight." Chris promised, making the demon smirk in happiness, with the Winchester's gone his plan would sure to be a success.

The blood of the psychic's child would restore him back to his true form, and if his minion got rid of the rest of the Winchester's well that was just killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

"Autumn." Dean croaked out, his eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything else. It was like he was stuck in a vacuum, there was no air left in his lungs. Just the sight of her stole his breath and made everything else seem pale in comparison. She stole the show.

"Seems you had no trouble remembering my name than just my phone number," Autumn hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously. Athena watched her sister out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. She knew after seeing Dean again after four years it was going to hard and it was going. As far as Athena was concerned her sister could vent all she wanted.

"We need to talk." Autumn said, Dean just nodded not being able to take his eyes off the deadly red-headed angel from his past.

"Hello! Sam." Veronica shouted, poking Dean in the ribs shortly. At the sound of his brothers name Dean crashed back into reality, and nodded sharply at Vee turning his back on the brisling and hurt Autumn

"I'm fine." Sam said dryly smiling softly at Vee as she let out a sigh of relief. Sam's anger wavered as Dena sent him a sheepish look and he noticed Autumn standing behind him. Oh boy! This was going to end badly. Poor Ellie.

"Teenie, Autty." Sam nodded his head in acknowledgment as he walked over to the group wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"Are you okay?" Vee asked worriedly as she brushed his long brown hair out of eyes.

"I had a vision." Sam said bluntly as he looked at Dean, than Athena and finally to Autumn who was too busy glaring at Ellie who was glaring right back to notice it anyway.

"I thought your visions were only related to the demon?" Dean asked the question hung heavy in the air as Sam gave Dean a pointed look.

* * *

"It's nothing personally really, its just I need a sacrifice and well there you two were, killing you both saves me the time and effort." Chris said as he cut another symbol into Emily's leg chuckling delightfully at her whimper.

He had taken extreme measures to gag them both making sure no one else in the house heard their cries. The sound of Mozart blasting from the speakers and the socks shoved down their throats assured their silence.

"You've been nothing but kind to me and what better way for me to thank you than to use your blood to help bring John Winchester to his knees." He forced Emily to look at the lifeless corpse of her dead husband the gaping hole where his heart once was still bleeding. Emily let out a strangled cry as she tried to reach out with her bound hands to her husband. "You wanted this after all. It's all for you!"

"You both died noble deaths." He added as he gently caressed Emily's cheek before plunging the knife into her chest.

Emily didn't even squeak, whimper or scream it was almost as if she accepted her death and refused to give him the sanitization of begging like Richard had. That angered him but no matter. They were just means to an end anyway.

The thought made him smile as he grabbed the still beating hearting and placed in the jar with her husbands. Fitting.

Now the plan was perfected and everything was in motion for the night that would change everything for the Winchester Family.

* * *

Autumn for once handed a stunned Teenie the keys to her beloved car and let her handle the wheel, while on the way to the Winchester's new home. She was too emotional to drive; she might drive her car right into that Impala and knock it off the road instead. It was best to avoid temptation. Damn Winchesters! Who woulda thunk they would ever settle down in permanent homes let alone get married?

She groaned and leaned her head against the cold car window. It should have been her. She should have been his wife. Not her! Instead he left her for a hunt. That night just played in loops in her head since she met the woman who took her rightful place.

_Autumn sat on their bed and watched him as he packed. He knew she was about to do something they'd both regret. Her beautiful hazel eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were tear streaked. She sucked in a slow breath and chewed at her bottom lip. Carefully, Autumn peeled his bags from his hands and forced him to look into her eyes. He could see the hurt and decision in them before she ever opened her mouth. Her hurt killed him striking him straight in the heart. "Please don't go" she begged. Dean took her hands in his and smiled lovingly. How he had gotten here he wasn't sure. He just knew at some point, on some hunt long since pasted, he'd fallen for Autumn Daemon. "I have to. Just this one last time" Autumn pulled back and wounded damsel in distress look fled from her. Quickly it was replaced by the fierce stance and glare that drove him mad. _

"_No! One last time, always leads to just once more. Before I know it I've let you go out again and again and again and you miss ballet recitals, and soccer games, then birthdays and holidays. Then one day you don't come home at all between hunts" she softened watching him stand helpless against her tirade. _

"_If it were just you and me that'd be fine. If it were just the two of us I'd wait until the end of time for you to come home. But, Dean, its not just us. We have three little girls, now. Three little girls who need you to be here. They need someone to tuck them in at night, and wipe away their tears. They need, more importantly, a steady stable life with both parents present." _

"_We didn't have that and we turned out alright. " Dean reasoned. Tears were falling again and he could already feel the end of things creeping into the room they shared. _

"_Right, we turned out just fine" she said sarcastically. "Were completely normal aren't we? When was the last time something went bump in the night and you didn't grab for that blade under you pillow? " _

"_The other day the girls said they saw someone in the barn at Josh and Kita's and my first thought was to go get salt." Autumn shook her head tears and auburn hair flying, at Dean, "I need you here." _

"_I'll be here when you need me." He assured her wrapping her in his arms. "If you go on that hunt tonight, don't expect to come back." she whispered into his chest. _

Autumn jarred to attention as Athena pulled into a long, twisted pebble filled driveway. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to look at everything that could have been hers.

God it stung , like a bitch.

* * *

"Have I told you that I love you?" Kelly asked teasingly as she rolled over to face John.

"Yeah. Go ahead and tell me again." She chuckled at the teasing grin on his face as he bent down to kiss her neck, the hairs on his beard tickling her. Who ever doesn't think scruffy is sexy obviously hasn't met John Winchester.

"I love you." She gently caressed the side of his face, smiling brightly.

"I love you too, Red" He said with a sigh before, they both groaned in protest at the gentle yet firm knock on their door. .

"Can you guy's come out here we need you." Sam said before he walked away. John and Kelly shared a look before they hurriedly got dressed to meet the others in the living room.

* * *

Inside Autumn shook like a cold, wet dog. Dean Winchester was a lot of things but the marrying type wasn't one of those things. Even when he'd offered to adopt her nieces and raise them with her he had never mentioned marriage. They'd lived and hunted together. The pair of them had made a failed attempt at creating a family for three abused little girls. Inside Autumn laughed and shook, outside she held herself perfectly still, in complete control. Years chasing things that shouldn't exist doesn't leave you over night, and it sure as hell doesn't leave you unable to hide within yourself all those deep dark emotions that make you a fleshy, vulnerable, human. Autumn was interrupted from her private musing when she noticed John Winchester and an unnamed female walk into the living room.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Dean said nodding over his shoulder toward them. John's face broke out in a wide grin. "Athena! Autumn!" he put off that light chuckle of his that made it seem like nothing in the world could possibly be as bad as it really was. "Hey Daddy Winchester."! Athena and Autumn greeted enthusiastically as the stood up and pulled the aging man into a hug.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you two doing here? John asked smiling at the two people he deemed, the daughters he never had. Autumn watched as the red head standing next to him, looked over to Dean with a confused look on her face. She watched as Dean shifted uncomfortably for a moment before mouthing back old friends.

Autumn shook her head angrily did anyone know about them or were they just some dirty little secret kept long buried?

"We need help with a hunt and we were hoping you guys could go with us." The red heads arch of an eyebrow and the change of her laid back stance to her protective one did not go unnoticed by Autumn.

"We've been out for too long or we would never have come." Athena said pleadingly. She was afraid, and had every right to be. Sam smiled softly nodding his head.

"We'll back quick we have time." Sam reminded his dad, not forgetting about his father's phone call with Pastor Bill.

"They need us." Dean added, continuing to look at his father instead avoiding looking at Autumn. Once he started he was afraid he was never going to stop. He was afraid he'd just give into to temptation and devour her , right there on the floor. Without warning Ellie tugged her hand from his, and walked out the back door.

"You might want to follow her." The red – head suggested with a frown as she sat down on the arm of a chair.

* * *

Eleanor Jade Mercer– Winchester was many things, but blind was not one of them, neither was foolish. Even she could see no feel the unfinished business between the two of them. Her eyes ached painfully like her heart maybe it was different ways but each were begging for closure. She looked up at the sky, and watched it disappear as cloud's rolls by. They grey clouds were like clouds of sorrow that shadowed the ground. The thick murky air muffles all the sounds and left her shrouded in silence.

First one rain drop, then two. Then all of heavens started to pour . Ellie couldn't help but think that the clouds were crying for her. Crying for all her broken dreams and sorrows and more importantly her broken heart. Raindrops and tear drips pelt her skin, trickling down her face. Ellie could feel the emotion rise within her even as she tried to suppress it.

A thousand memories floated by her eyes. A thousand dreams, broken and shattered run though her head. It is for them she tells her self she cries for. She runs her fingers though her hair that's now limp and hanging around her face like a black veil. She laughs bitterly as the last of her dreams slip from her mind like an old forgotten memory of her childhood. She remembers a time when she didn't believe in love and for a second wishes she could go back to than, before she remembers the happier times and circle of both family and friends she had developed along the way.

Once she ridiculed Love, insulted love and grounded its remains under her foot, but under all the hate and all disbelief she had about love, She still thought it could be so beautiful and when she met him she was sure of it now she left wondering if she really ever knew true love or if all the time he was with her, he was thinking of Autumn.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him screaming her name at first but when she finally did hear him, she didn't even turn around to look at him, She just stood there looking up at the sky as if somehow if she kept staring at it long enough it would bring back her dreams and with those dreams it might bring back the happier times.

She heard his sigh of relief before she felt his hands slid along her shoulders tenderly like a ghost of a caress before the next second they were gripping her tight forcing her to spin around a look at him. She almost smiled at the look of sheer panic, regret and slight relief in his eyes. It always amazed her that a man who could be so nonchalant about things could have the most expressive eyes.

"Come in your going to get sick staying out here" He pleaded; she closed her eyes as if trying to hear the laced meaning she was looking for. She was praying he would throw them a life preserver and save this marriage.

"Don't care" She sounded like a four year old child , even to her own ears yet she wasn't It wasn't trying to be unreasonable but she had not intention of going back in there not yet , no intention of looking them all in the eye and seeing their pitiful yet knowing glances. Most of all she couldn't face her, the woman who stole his heart.

"I do" Ellie couldn't help it, she let out a bitter laugh at the irony in that sentence, and so now caring for someone was fooling someone into loving you while you love another? Caring for someone was leaving her to go halfway across the Untied States with his ex lover? She didn't think so.

"No you don't" She whispered still feeling the need to laugh , otherwise she just might break now and if there was one thing Ellie Winchester didn't do, it was cry. Quickly she bent her knees, pulling her shoulder's out of his grip, grinning sardonically she took off in a run for the old corn field they started training in earlier this week.

She didn't even get half way there before he pulled her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Ellie I have to, no I need to tell you something. I never wanted this to happen I swear, but I have to go this is my job and this is what I do. "

"Ellie I love you, I reckon I always will. I need you to know that." He pulled her closer and kissed her, she kissed him back with all he was worth. This was the end and she knew it now, when he got back all the Ellie places in his life would be taken by the breathtaking auburn haired seraph named after the fall.

Ellie was the first to pull away, the rain hiding the bitter tears that fell like the rain drops from the heaven. "I love you." She declared the toying with the simple yet beautifully elegant wedding band on her finger..

"But that wasn't enough was it?" She whispered as she walked back to the house. Her heart was broken in two and her marriage was over.

She wasn't going to pretend he loved her any longer. She didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that it was really over, or that she deluded herself into falling for him, for believing that he fell too.

When he didn't even stumble.

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later, the goodbyes were said and Sam, Dean and John were following a cherry red Mustang back into the past and Liz had left to finally seek out her destiny.

It was just the beginning, just the start of deadly, heartbreaking, and life alternating events that would change the Winchester Family forever.

* * *

A/n: That's it for Chapter 4 (A) I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 (B) Is rigth behind it! Should be up in the next hour! 3

Thanks for reading and hope you review

D.

* * *


	7. Dead Presents, and Flat Lining

A/n: Thanks to Sarah the Mutant Farm Girl for her amazing inputs and insispring me to write and update!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 (B)**_

_**Dead Presents, and Flat Lining.**_

* * *

"Let's get moving." Dean ordered as he glanced at Autumn out of the corner of his eye, he was going to kill Sammy for this. He purposely ran off with Athena and Dad to check the other barn house to give them time to work out there problem. One problem with that theory, they would be working things out until they were ninety, they way he imagined it out they would still be having it out in the afterlife.

Autumn glared at him, considering slapping him upside his big head, where in Lucifer's name did he get the right to start barking orders the way he did before? Before he was married, and into a time where they were madly in love. Good thing always come to end though,

She decided for one more lethal glare before taking off into the woods without sparing him a second glance.

She had grown up hunting deer and wild turkey in the woods on her farm. She had a freakishly silent way of moving that made cats sound noisy. Dean followed her trying to mimic her movements as she slid through the trees and around brush and bramble too thick to manage. When "I Love You" Barney's favorite ballad, reached his ears he knew how nervous she was.

"I always figured you for more the Sesame Street type." He joked to lighten the mood, she rolled her eyes that was he way of dealing with everything, one big joke after another.

"Big Bird scares me." She said shuddering at the thought. "I've seen big birds but that's just too big and the sunshine yellow is way too happy. Cookie Monster and the Grouch were cool though."

"I'm partial to Elmo." he teased causing her to spin on her heel and look him in the eye.

"Have I ever told you that you're one strange little man?" he pretended to think on the question before answering.

"Yea, a few times."

"Good, wouldn't want you to go through life unknowingly." She snapped as she set off again only this time he wasn't following behind anymore. Dean Winchester wasn't a follower, he never had been. Instead he settled fro walking at her side, smirking at her annoyance.

They stayed close to the drive way and when it only led to the red barn neither could help but to feel a little disappointed. They'd made a good mile between the extra driving and the walking to get to a red barn that they could have simply trekked up a hill to get to.

"It isn't the destination that matters but the journey." Autumn said sagely. There was no way to hide they'd have to just run straight for the barn. So if they're new best friend happened to have any one here watching they'd have a few seconds to fire.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Dean recited before the pair of old hunting buddies darted across the twenty yards of beaten grass to the barn. Dean knew less about barns than he knew about foot traps and rabbit snares, so he let Autumn take the lead again. She didn't bother with large doors on the front with the signature white X's instead she moved around to the side of the barn where a normal sized door had been built into the wall.

"She's all yours honey." Autumn said gesturing to the lock. Dean expertly picked the lock and eased the door open. Autumn had never learned to pick a lock quickly; she always seemed to exaggerate the process.

The barn contained an old motor boat, a two horse trailer, and a beat up old Chevy pick up truck. In the corner a heat lamp shone over a chicken wire cage. As they crept closer it a form wrapped in a blue tarp became visible and Autumn threw caution to the wind and ran for the hastily made cage. Dean scurried after her in hopes of stopping her before they got caught.

"Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" he growled grabbing her arm. She hissed and pulled herself free staggering backward.

"Like you give a damn, Dean!" she whispered back harshly. Dean rolled his eyes, nothing good ever lasted, she was back to her previous topic.

"You know what? Shove it! This is bull shit! You are Dean effing Winchester!" her voice was rising and he found himself shrinking back into the wall.

"You bounce from woman to woman only sticking around till you get laid. You don't have half the maturity necessary for an adult relationship let alone marriage. So what is she holding over you? It's not a child I for one know that doesn't work!"

"Autumn!" he grabbed for her again and she swatted him away. He hissed in annoyance as he grabbed at her again this time a little more rough.

"You ended us." He reminded her as he steadied his voice but failed to prepare for the look she gave him. Anger, desperation, and fear. The tears that flooded her eyes seemed to make his heart thump painfully.

"You made it clear I couldn't be enough for you. What do you want me to say?" He asked

"You wanted me to tell you that it killed me? That I picked up my phone to call a million times, or drove by your house everyday for a month? Sam was at school, Dad had gone of his little vacation, and you were all I had!"

He shook his head even he could hear the desperation and anguish in his voice. When did he get this chick flickey?

"That's it! That's exactly what I want to hear." she stepped closer and lowered her voice.

"So why Dean if you loved me so much, why hadn't I been important enough to tell her about." she said it so dismissively it sent up alarms. "Did you really care as much as you say you did now?" she looked away from his light green eyes, grinning inwardly at the thought that his eyes were the same color as soy beans just before harvest.

"Look, I want you. I can't have you." Dean saw her lick her lips restraining herself. "That just makes it worse." She was inching closer and he was vaguely aware of doing the same thing.

"I can't." he mumbled.

"Then don't." she was fractions of an inch from him. Some how, he marveled, she pulled off the smell of lilacs, leather car seats, and gun powder.

Her hand reached up, fingers entangling in golden brown hair just before she closed the gap. Dean didn't fight her; she tasted just as he remembers, much sweeter than Ellie, Ellie was spicy and rich like his favorite hot sauce. God he would never get enough of her.

However what shocked him the most was when she pulled away his lips chased hers.

"Dean," she whispered pressing her forehead to his. Suddenly they were slammed back into reality.

Neither said anything they just pulled themselves away from each other and carried on with what they had to do in silence.

But neither could get the stolen kiss out of their heads.

It was an hour before they made they're way out of the barn only stopping to bury the body/meal found in the tap. Athena, Sammy and John had taken one look at the two of them before opting to ride back to the motel without waiting up or giving them a chance to change car buddies.

He was going to kill them all for that. Dean silently promised as he glanced in the rearview mirror at the brooding women in the passengers seat as she glanced, no glared out the car window.

The ride to the motel seemed to be taking forever courtesy of the lingering silence and the fierce downpour. Both of the silences prisoners working over their own personal moral dilemmas. They'd steal glances at their fellow inmate when he/she wasn't looking. Every look seemed to extend the sentence.

He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and his chiseled jaw was set causing the muscles along it knot.

"I'm married; you shouldn't be able to do this to me." He shouted breaking the seemingly never ending silence as they reached town.

"I married her." He chocked out, trying to choke back the guilt. Ellie deserved better. She loved him.

"Marriage doesn't kill the ghost of relationships past." Autumn said sending death glares at the horizon. Silently she added "It doesn't mean love either."

"How about rock salt?" he joked.

"Doubt it. A good salt and burn don't do the trick either, or I wouldn't have anything for you." She confessed as she finally turned to look at him. She glanced at him in confusion as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"We can't drive in this Autty." With a wave of his hand , he gestured to the fierce rain that was making it impossible to see let alone drive. Autumn hazel eyes went wide in panic. Trapped in a car with Dean Winchester wasn't going to end well. As much as she didn't want to admit it but Impala sex sounded just a little too good to her naughty mind.

"We can!" Autumn protested, wincing as the thunder crackled loudly overhead and the rain seemed to come down even harder on the windshield. With a sigh, she slumped over the dashboard admitting defeat.

"Fine," she said wearily. "We're not going to make it back to the motel. We've wasted out entire evening on a wild goose chase, I'm cold and tired, and all I want to do is go home and take a hot bath and go to bed. And we're stranded in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to kill Bobby..."

"Autty," Dean said gently, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'm sure this storm will have blown over soon, and then we can get

back to the hotel."

A flash of lightening and another loud clap of thunder proved him a liar. With a sigh, he pulled himself out of the warmth of his beloved car to search for something. Anything. There was nothing. Trees and more trees. Dean shook his head. He really didn't want to spend the night in the Impala, but if he didn't find something fast that was going to be the onlyoption.

Just as he was about to give up and open the car door, something to the left caught his eye. Focusing on it and looking more carefully, he couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Autumn," Dean said, quickly climbing into the Impala and pulling the door shut behind him. "There's an abandoned cabin not far from here. It's just across the road, up the ridge a little."

"Are you sure? How could you have possibly seen that?"

"It's really not far. I almost missed it, but the wind letup for a minute, and when the rain calmed down, I could see it. It looks a little rough, But it's better than staying the Impala all-night." Though , he hated to admit leaving his car behind was not something he liked.

She looked around the Impala one more time and grimaced. Finally, she turned off the car and slipped the keys into her coat pocket. Gathering her coat tightly around her, she reached for the door. "Ok, let's go."

The wind whipped around them, blowing Autumns hair into her face and making it hard to walk. The fat, raindrops pelted them, and soaked their hair and coats. Dean eyes where glued to her back watching, just in case anything jumped out. That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

About halfway there , Dean let his focus slip of Autty's backside as he glanced around the forest looking for the source of the crunching branches. Just as he pin pointed an very wet rabbit as the culprit , the normally careful Autumns foot got caught in a root and she stumbled , flinging her arms in front of herself and went down like a bag of sandpaper into a small stream.

Immediately, he grabbed her waist and pulled her from the stream.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly , patting her around checking for bruises and cuts. .

All Autumn could do was swat his hands away and nod , her teeth chattering. The water soaked through her already damp coat and drenched her clothes completely. She looked like a drowned, waterlogged rat. Dean never thought she looked more beautiful. .

She shivered as she started to move forward again.

Dean glanced up at the cabin then back down at Autumn fight back shivers next to him and struggling to move forward in the harsh wind and rain. Without giving it much though he scooped her up and strode forward towards the cabin.

"Ouch you crazy-"He growled as Autumn started hitting him everywhere her hands could reach.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed through chattering teeth.

"I'm cold and you would have taken too long to get your ass up that hill." Dean said trying to ignore the complete feeling his body and soul hummed as he cradled her in his arms.

"Put me down!" She demanded hitting him in the back for good measure. She let out an ommph as Dean dropped her without any warning.

"Where there anyway." He muttered grumpily as he tried to pick the giant locked before giving up completely and using his shoulder to bust open the door. He was lucky he didn't knock it off the hinges.

He shut the door behind him and watched as Autumn slumped against the door.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "Really Autty?"

"I'm fine," she said sharply, still shivering. She curled up on the small wooden sofa across the room, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Your never going to warm up in soaked clothes." Autumn opened her mouth to protest that she was freakin fine, and he could just leave her the hell alone when he began to quickly unbutton his shirt. She swallowed, her eyes glued to the broad expanse of his chest as he stripped the shirt off and handed it to her. Her eyes roamed his chiseled chest and strong arms.

"Here. Wear it," With that he stalked off deeper into the cabin. She snatched it up from the sofa and grudgingly put it on. Her head swam as she smelled his painful familiar scent as she wrapped herself in his shirt. God she loved the smell of him, liked the taste of him even more.

Dean walked back into the living room and felt his chest clench and his lower body tightened as his eyes fell on her. She was sitting on the floor against the sofa wearing only his blue flannel shirt. Her hair fell in tangled curls around her face, and Dean found it hard to take his eyes off her.

"I found a quilt in the bedroom."

Autumn watched intently as Dean shook the quilt in front of

them, his muscles rippling with each movement. He quickly tucked the blanket around their laps, moving to sit as close to Autumn as he could without touching her.

Autumn looked up and found herself gazing into Deans eyes. Her hand moved of its own volition, reaching to caress his chest. "Thanks"

Dean swallowed, and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He rubbed her arms gently - just to warm her, he tried to convince himself.

"No problem"

Sparks of electricity traveled from Dean's hands down Autumn's arms. She shivered, shifting against Dean. Dean dropped his head back and clenched his jaw, sending a firm warning to his body. She's off limits!

His brain and his body didn't seem to get the message because next thing he knew he turned and pulled her roughly to him with a mumbled C'mere. He wasted no time, no words were said as his lips came crashing down on hers eagerly and he attacked them mercilessly. He nibbled on her bottom lip before seeking entrance and devouring her whole mouth.

The force of the kiss was making her knees weak and she wasn't even standing! She wrapped one of her arms around his neck like she use to and used the other hand to clutch his arm tighter. After a series of deep, lingering kisses, they pulled apart both breathing heavily and panting. Neither wanted to let the other go, they sat there wrapped so tightly around the other, they didn't know where no ended and other began.

Neither knows who ignited the next kiss, but they found themselves laying on the cold floor, rediscovering the feels of the others body and reigniting that old flame, that never really died out to begin with.

* * *

Veronica Winchester was sleeping comfortably in bed, snuggled against the pillow that was doubling for her MIA husband when she felt something petting the top of her head, just like her mother used to do when she was a child.

She opened her eyes to see Chris standing above her, smiling down at her his smile as crooked as hillbilly's teeth.

She bite down hard on the hand that shot down over her mouth before she rolled out of the bed hitting the floor with oomph. He moved fast though, standing above her with the knife held high in the air, as if he was going to stab her. Against her will, she began to sob pleading with him not to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you Pet" He whispered soothingly as he grabbed her roughly by the throat squeezing hard, until she passed out from lack of oxygen. " At least not yet."

* * *

Ellie knocked on Veronica's door , with the intention of asking Vee if she wanted to spilt a tub of Cookie Dough and watch some sappy romance movies with her. When Vee didn't answer she thought the younger woman might be in the bathroom or something. She swears the woman has the bladder of the chipmunk. She had to pee every five seconds lately.

"Vee?" She called out as she opened the door.

Chris dropped Charlie's lifeless body to the floor , sending a predatory smirk Ellie's way that made her dart out of the room and try to make her way towards the weapons cabinet. She screamed as he dove for her feet tackling her to the ground and rolling her over so he could straddle her. She yelped as he pinned her hands above her head with just one hand while the other caressed the side of her stomach before drifting under her shirt. She bucked up to trying to knock him off her, but he'd mistaken it for something else.

"Patience" He commanded as he gave her hips a rough squeeze. She spit right his eye making him back hand her hard across the face.

"This was only supposed to have their blood on it, however it looks like I have to make an expectation!" He shouted as he pulled a long blade out of his coat pocket the still wet blood dripping down on her forehead. Ellie could feel the bile rise to her throat. God she hoped that wasn't Vee's blood.

"You don't want to kill me." Ellie said as her eyes darted around for any kind of weapon or something that was in reach that could do some good bodily harm.

"Oh, you've left me no choice. You see, death is what happens to overly confident little girls who intrude where they don't belong." He said as he clucked his tongue disapprovingly at her.

"Well, get prepared, because I am not going to go down without taking pieces of you with me." Ellie hissed as she jerked her body to the left, slipping her hands out of his grip. She bashed her elbow against his face feeling his teeth scrap against the bottom drawing blood. She scrambled to her feet half crawling, half in some type of crouch move as she tried to run down the hallway. He grabbed her back by her hair and dragged her kicking and screaming into Veronica's bedroom.

She sunk his teeth into her left leg, grinning as he yelped out an oath and his hold loosened. She tried to twist away but he was too strong. He re-grabbed her hair, hard enough to make tears fill her eyes and smashed her face into the molding of the door, breaking her nose.

He pulled her hair back again, so her head was bent, back awkwardly and painfully. "You made me do this should have just stayed away."

The knife flashes before her eyes as the thunder rumbles and the lights flicker out. She gurgles as he slices her throat jerkily , as her body hits the floor she tries to reach up to cover the wounds with her hands she knows he attempted to slice her from ear to ear but didn't quite make.

She tries to speak but all that come out are more gurgles as she chokes on her own blood. Inwardly she flinches as he brushes a chaste kiss against her cheek.

"I hope they find your body before the bugs do!" He whispers before he walks out of the room, at the sound of the lock clicking behind him she knows she's been left to die.

* * *

Kelly Winchester flew down the stairs at the sound of pain-filled screams, a small pistol held high in her hands. She turned the living room corner and the gun slipped from her hands with an agony-filled cry. Hanging upside from the ceiling beam were her parents , the pools of dark ruby red blood underneath them.

"You like it?" She spun to see Chris leaning against the wall Kelly's heart seemed to slam violently inside her chest when she noticed the blod splatters covering his clothes, face, and hands.

Don't scream, don't scream, Kelly told herself frantically. Don't show any shock. Keep him talking, and make a run for the gun.

"Do you like it?" He asked again but this time his voice was sharp with impatience. Kelly nodded. She couldn't get any words out. "I know how much you hated them. I thought it would make a nice present."

"It does." She nodded, earning a smile from him even though her voice cracked and there were tears in her eyes

"Ya know I always figured that someday, we'd be together again. I thought maybe I could make you understand. About me. About everything. I thought you were the one person who might not be afraid..."

"I'm not," Kelly said, and hoped her voice wasn't shaking too badly. That's it. Now keep him distracted, keep moving towards the pistol.

She tried t move back but he moved right infront of her and reached out with blood-splattered heads to run his fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, you know," Chris said suddenly. "I've always thought that. I love your hair." He was right in her face and she couldn't suppress the shudder of disgust.

"What's wrong, Kelly?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kelly got out in a whisper. He relaxed and she knew she had to act fact she twisted violently to the side and dove for the ground.

The gun fire only reached her ears only after she felt the bullet tear through the tender flesh of her shoulder. She screamed in pure agony as she hit the ground but not like she intended too.

She turned over crying out when her shoulder laid back against the wooden floor. She couldn't even lift her arms to defend herself as the Billy club came crashing down towards her face, knocking her unconscious.

"Sleep tight my love."

Christopher heaved her body over his shoulder like a sack of dead meat, he had no intention of taking her _**there**_ only Veronica but alas he again would make an exception. Calmly he walked back into the bedroom and scooped up the woman he came for all along.

As he opened the front door he turned to glance the unconscious and bleeding Kelly.

"If you would have chosen me none of this would have happened." He whispered in a singsong voice, as if she could hear every word he was saying.

He walked out the front door with the two helpless and unconscious bodies thrown over his shoulder while leaving the another to bleed to death.

The wicked deserved to be punished and that's what he was doing punishing the wicked.

* * *

When Kelly woke her vision swarmed in front of her making her feel as if she was looking through a fun house mirror. She shook her head to clear her vision but immediately wished she hadn't. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach like the last time she rode the tea cups in Disney world , six times too many.

"Well your awake at last I though you were going to nap the day away." A familiar voice taunted. She could make out a blurry outline of a man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm just doing what the people paid me to do." Chris replied as he slapped her hard in the face as if to make sure she was still paying attention. He didn't want to hurt her. She made him do it. She choose that hillbilly over him.

"Well than the people deserve a refund." Kelly muttered sarcastically only to wince as he back handed her again.

"Where are you taking us?" Kelly asked as she made a move to turn around to check on the still unconscious Veronica but her body protested the simple action.

He said nothing as he floored the accelerator and breezed past the Cadillac in front of them. She knew an opportunity when she saw it. She was a Winchester; they just did not lie down and die. They went down swinging.

Kelly let out an inhumane growl grabbed the wheel and wrenched it toward her, throwing the stolen car into the right lane and the driving the Cadillac of the road in a cloud of dust.

"Let go." Chris yelled hammering her hand with his fist. Kelly clung to the wheel like Captain Jack Sparrow did with his rum. The jeep veered into the shoulder which dropped dangerously into the woods below.

"Let go you crazy bitch." He slammed at elbow into her ear and yanked the car back into the road. She blacked out for a second she knew she had because when she came to her hands had slipped from the wheel and he streaked past the cars ahead. She noticed he was steering with only one hand when she looked down she saw that his other hand was holding a .38 and it was pointed at her stomach.

"Do it again and I'll kill you." Chris said in a matter of fact voice. She backed against the passenger door. As she watched the speedometer climb from ninety to hundred she knew she had to do something, if she could just get herself and Vee out of the car they might have a fighting chance.

"I love you, John." She whispered as she curled her fingers into claws and launched her self across the console with murder in her heart. Chris fired.

* * *

(A/n emergency phones are little remotes you push to dial either the police or the ambulances.)

Ellie's numb fingers pounded on the number keys of the phone , every bit of strength she had gone in just rolling over on her stomach to reach the emergency phone they had kept it all the bedrooms. She tried to speak when she heard the ambulance operator pick up; she closed her eyes and tried to swallow coughing as she chocked on her own blood.

She heard the operator repeat if anything was wrong and if anyone needed emergency help. She nodded her head as tears came to her eyes, what the hell good were these if she couldn't speak, couldn't answer. She let out an anguished cry as the dial tone went dead signaling the operator had hung up the phone.

She closed her eyes as she accepted defeat she was going to die here and she would never get the chance to pick of the pieces of her marriage.

* * *

Kelly screamed as she felt the white hot pain sear her stomach as the bullet tore through it, ripping the flesh apart. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out and found herself tied, tape and something else like a sock or a small towel robbing her of her voice.

"Id rather hear you scream while I'm doing this." Chris muttered a sadistic smile on his face, as he ripped the tape off her mouth and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Id rather not make this too painful." Chris whispered as he licked the side of her cheek making her cringe before he poked her in the shoulder making her cry out.

"Me too. Thanks. Glad we're on the same page. That's good." Kelly wheezed out as she fought off nauseousness's. She gagged violently making her body tremble as her shoulder seared from the white hot pain.

"I think your judgment is impaired sweetie, I said I'd rather not make this too painful but it will be painful I promise you that. You deserved to be punished"

"I think I'm going to kick your ass." Kelly muttered angrily as she bucked up in the chair.

"Scream for me." He said sadistically as he brushed a knife across her cheek the wound was deep and Kelly knew it would require stitches. She yelped in pain as she punched the same spot he cut open only a minute ago.

The beatings continued for a while moment before he finally stopped, leaving her close to the brink of death.

"I always keep my promises." He mumbled into her ear, biting the top of her ear savagely as she screamed, whether in mercy or in pain she didn't know anymore.

"Be good while I'm gone." He said as he brushed as kiss against her lips making the bile rise to her throat.

"Good luck trying to escape though, you wouldn't make it out the door before your murdered, your only here for my amusement remember that." Chris said as he turned his back on her walking toward the door.

"I don't need luck from you, you son of a bitch." Kelly shouted angrily even as she sobbed out of pain and helplessness. She couldn't help but think that John would be disappointed in her.

"Wonderful attitude." Chris chuckled closing the door behind him; Kelly winced as she heard the locking of the door.

* * *

When the EMT's finally found her, she was lying face down on the wooden floor in a pile of her own blood, and her clothes were covered it in letting them know she rolled her way over the phone.

They brushed her long blood matted black hair aside as they felt for a pulse.

"She was no pulse get her on the machines." One EMT shouted as he cradled her head in his lap and held his hands over the throat wound to help stop any further blood flow.

* * *

A/n: That's the end for now! Four updates in one day! Tomorrows a busy today so I don't know If I'll update.

Thanks for reading and hope you review!

D.

* * *


	8. Masterpieces, Torture and Prayers

A/n: It's been awhile since I updated. I was severely disappointed with the reviewing situation for this story. Tons of people were reading and adding to their alerts and adding to their favorites but no one was taking the time to review and that was greatly disappointing and exceedingly annoying.

It takes along time to write this chapter, a lot longer than it would take for you to write an review. So If your enjoying it than **_PLEASE _**be kind enough to leave a review and let me know if I'm wasting my time posting or not. I do have other stories that I can devote my time to if no one is enjoying this.

* * *

She looks so broken, slumped against the two dollar table her breathing harsh and taking on a wheeze. He smirks ruthlessly to himself she looks like art, his finest piece of art if he said so him self. Her body jerks as she puts pressure down on the heel of her foot; where the metal spike impaled the soft tender flesh. It amuses him that she doesn't even try to scream she just grunts in pain.

By far the best work of art he had. Sexy and stubborn a combination he adored.

She attempts to stand once more she hisses in pain as she manages to stand up straight, a wobbly and unsteady stand it is, but a stand nonetheless. He bites back a chuckle as he notices the ugly streaks from the bull whip that decorate her back. The woman is amazing she hasn't even cracked yet, most women in her place would be begging for mercy by now she hasn't even screamed. He knew she was only one for him.

"You going to stand there all day or do you have another game to play because as I said before I'm awful fond of games." Kelly spat her perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot into her hairline.

"That good to know, I have tons of games to play I'm betting you'll be dead before I finish them all though. Pity I enjoyed playing with you." He mocked as he grabbed at her hair yanking her back to face him.

He yelped as she plunged a rusty nail through his upper cheek, obviously gunning for an eye. He viscously threw her to the ground, eliciting a yelp from her as she landed on her cut up, bruised and bloody back.

"All right, game over, you crazy bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed her by her hair dragging her over to the tub of ice cold water he filled. He took delight in the fact that she bit a hole in her lip to bite back the screams of her back being dragged and bounced across the cold hard unforgiving cement.

"Have you ever almost drowned, my pet? I mean, you've been in water so cold that - that your arms are so - are so heavy you can't even lift them and it hurts to take a breath? I mean, when your body, it just - it goes numb. You know, and you - and you start choking on the unforgiving water, and you - you realize that - - that you're not going to make it, that you're not strong enough. And then, you know all the - all the life inside you, it just starts slipping away. "He asked as he threw her infront of the tub, whistling merrily as she whacked her face against the tub.

"Look at me." He demanded when she refused to answer him, glaring down at the cement floor instead.

"Why would I want to turn my stomach?" She sneered, he let out a hiss of annoyance as he back handed across the face.

He gives her, a good hard kick to the ribs before moving infront of her feet. She's too busy gasping for breath to fight him or wrench her foot free from his gasp. He smiles as he grabs her big toe with one quick jerk he breaks the bone, cleanly in half quick and effortlessly.

He moans in pleasure at her scream. She starts on her other toe humming the children's nursery rhyme "This little piggy went to the market."

Her screams seem to echo off the wall filling the room with her sweet, sweet music.

He is right, she is his masterpiece.

* * *

Veronica glared at her captor from across the room; her hands are shackled behind her head and her wrists bloody and raw from pulling at the chains.

"You think your untouchable don't you? What the matter don't like to be touched?" It sneered taunting her some more. She rolled her eyes this was getting old now. This thing what ever it was just seemed to like sitting there in the corner taunting her, changing shapes and images of people of her past. Veronica had faced her demons a long time ago and she wasn't rising to the bait.

"Oh, no, on the contrary. I love being touched yeah, not usually by evil mystical things as a rule." Vee grumbled as she tugged at the chains once more wincing at the effort.

"I'm not a **_thing_** I'm the reason evils exists. I'm the creator. "

Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes in a fake display of bravo. "Ego much?" she muttered under her breath, no doubt that thing heard her.

"Its time Ronnie." She felt her face go slack, it looked merry positively delighted at the idea, and she knew It couldn't be good. She so should have kept her mouth shut.

It looked even worse when two masked man, wheeled in an old metal gurney, that they used the morgue.

She began to sob as they wheeled in a little table full of medical tools, doctors used.

"Any last words Ronnie?" The man asked mockingly as he knelt down to her level.

"Hint you might use them to name your baby, that way they can put it on the headstone." Veronica screamed and kicked gasping when her foot went right through the shape shifting man. She tugged harder on her chains desperately trying to reach down and cradle her stomach, to protect the precious life she held there.

She sobbed and thrashed violently as the masked man violently jabbed a needle through her arm, making her vision blurry and her head feel like it wasn't on tight enough.

The last thing she remembers was being lifted on the old metal gurney before her world slid out from under her and her vision faded to black.

* * *

Chris pouted, her arms weren't even flailing anymore, her body stopped thrashing and bucking it was like she was giving up the fight to live, that or the lack of oxygen was finally starting to sink in.

Whatever the option it's only been 14 hours, and the fun hasn't even begun what is she doing giving up already?

"You're such a dirty filthy women Kelly the water was nice and clean and now you made it all sullied I'll have to punish you now." He taunted as he pulled her head out from under the water, taking pleasure in the fact that she gasped for breath her face blue from the lack of oxygen. Kelly looked simply editable.

He was just about to dunk her head under the water again for the ninth time when it materialized right into the middle of the ice cold tub blocking his path.

"It begins now." Was all it said, as it took the form of John, making his blood boil. It made him think of everything that should have been his. Everything John had stole from him.

"I'm on my way." He turned around to chain Kelly to the tub, only to find her trying to crawl her way to the door. How cute.

He grabbed the sledgehammer he had planned to use John Winchester and stalked after her, laughing outright as she tried to crawl away faster when she noticed he had caught her trying to slip away.

He waited until she got to the door, close enough so she could taste freedom before he grabbed her back by her hair, and rolled her over to face him.

Without even a second glance or merciless taunt he smashed both her kneecaps with the sledgehammer , no matter how cute was he couldn't have her escape with his artwork now could he ?

He was disappointed and frustrated that he didn't have time to bask in her screams of pure agony, for he had a baby to deliver and kill.

What a great day it was turning out to be for him.

* * *

John pulled his truck over to the side of the road as his cell phone rang loudly , filling the whole truck with the melody's of Bad Company.

"John Winchester." He barked into the phone as he flipped it open.

"Mr. Winchester this is Dr. Chambers at Mercy Hospital I'm afraid I have some bad news." In one smooth sentence he felt as if his entire world crashed to the ground.

"Yes?" John promoted impatiently as he sharply pulled off to the shoulder of the road. He felt like his stomach had bottomed out.

"We have your daughter in law Eleanor Jade here, she lost a lot of blood, and at the moment she is unconscious. We tried to get in touch with her husband but we had no such luck. " Dr Chambers said sadly into the phone, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"There were signs of a struggle and I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that paramedics found two other bodies." John sucked in a sharp breath. **_Please no._** "Emily and Richard Greene they had been dead at least four hours before we got there. They're hearts ripped out. " Dr. Chambers continued trying to get the worst over with fast. Those words penetrated the grief induced fog his mind was in.

"Two." John muttered as he paced across the road and back again ignoring the sounds of the beeping cars and yells of frustrated drivers.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Chambers asked as John reached into the car's glove compartment pulling out a KA-BAR Black fighting knife and small pistol.

"Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Chambers asked her voice taking on an impatient edge.

"There was two more women in that house my wife and my other daughter in law Veronica." With that said, John snapped his cell phone closed and shoved it into his pocket.

There was someone else in that house too.

_Christopher._

* * *

It was over an hour later before Autumn could even feel her bones in her body. It took another minute for her to be able to coherently think and remember her own name. She looked down at the still sleeping Dean and gently ran her fingers through her hair, trying her damndest not to wake him. He looked more beautiful asleep than he did awake. Her heart ached. God she missed him. Somehow, she found the energy to stretch her very weary muscles just a bit. She heard him sigh at the same time she felt his arms move and pull her closer to him so that she was curved into his side.

"Hey." He whispered huskily as kissed the top of her forehead. This is what he had been missing. Her. It felt so good to have her back where she belonged -In his arms.

"We need to talk." He said after a moment and Autumn felt her heart sink. She couldn't do this again.

"Unless you are going to say something completely asinine like you regret what just happened, Than I really don't want to hear it ." Autumn said softly and truthfully, cutting him off the moment he opened his mouth.

He sighed again before moving his hand to her chin and making her look at him, as opposed to the spot on his chest that she had been staring at as she spoke. "I don't regret anything," Dean said slowly but firmly. "But I…you…we…I don't know what you expect…"

"Nothing," Autumn said honestly "I don't expect anything from this. I just don't want it to be regretted. What happened…happened," she tried to ignore the lump in her throat that saying this was causing her. "Neither one of us said anything about wanting more…neither one of us said anything about..."

Dean placed a finger to her lips effectively silencing her. "I think I might want more." He added, and just so she was clear on the subject he went on. "I think I might want a lot more from this."

Autumn was stunned. Was he saying what she thought he was saying. God, she hoped so.

* * *

She was currently chained to the floor spread eagle style as he stood over her with a carving knife. The pain in her knee caps was making it hard to the feel the designs he was carving into her shoulders. The tears had dried and her voice had gone with it but she refused to give in. John would come for her she knew he would.

Unless he was already… She turned her head to the side to rid of the thought. She needed to stay alive.. She needed to keep him talking.

The chain cuff on her left hand was a tad bit big, big enough for her to slip her hand out if she kept him distracted that is.

"Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked spitting up her own blood to avoid choking on it. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. If gave her a look that clearly said do you have to ask?

"To get out my frustrations." He replied automatically as he thought back to what transpired about thirty minutes before hand.

"_She's protecting her child or the child is protecting her." Christopher said referring to Veronica and the fact that he could not simply cut the child out of her. He looked up at John Winchester, or the thing that was currently shaped like him that is. _

_"Break It." It demanded scowling at him impatiently. _

"_I can't its beyond me and beyond you, it's love." Chris replied placing down his knife. _

He snapped out of his haze as she began to speak again. My , My she was talkative now wasn't she ?

"But why me, we both know your going to kill me so why not do it quick and painless without all the mess?" Kelly asked fighting back the urge to vomit.

"It's all about the pain my dear. Hell its fun, you don't know what it is like holding the power of life and death in your hands. You feel like God." He said as he grabbed her knuckles kissing them and sucking one of the fingers into his mouth.

He dragged the blade deep across her knuckles making her eyes welled with tears as she grunted in pain. She could feel the blood flowing out of her hand like a fountain.

"When it's done and their dead and you're staring down at your masterpiece, their dead body it's like, well it's like great mind blowing sex only the orgasm is the mother of all orgasms."

"That's sick" Kelly spat.

"NO," He roared before his tone got softer more like he was telling a bedtime story to a young child. "It's human nature. That's why people like to hunt, its human instinct, its inside us all. The making of your art the torture the screams it like sex and violence the two most exciting things in the world. There was excitement in his eyes as he talked about his murder process. Kelly had a feeling she wasn't her first victim.

"It's the ultimate thrill." He said finally as he licked at the blood coming off of her knuckles. Kelly shivered in disgust. She eyes the knife he dropped slight distance away from her hand

_Just keeping talking.. She reminded herself._

"You're a sick mother fucker." She let out a bitter laugh as he punched her across the face. The blood poured out of her nose.

"You like pain?" Kelly asked waiting until he nodded his to continue "Let me tell you something about pain it's your friend, your ally, it will tell you when you are seriously injured, it will keep you awake and angry, and remind you to finish the job and get the hell home."

"But you know the best thing about pain?" She nearly smirked at his amused face as her hand closed around the knife

"I don't know!" He answered earnestly completely thrilled yet amused at the way she seemed to be making conversation. He knew he would come around soon enough.

She bit back a sigh as her hand slipped from the cuff. "It lets you know you're not dead yet!" Kelly hissed as he lurched forward plunging the knife into his eye. Taking pleasure in the way he hollered in pain.

She worked ruthlessly to free her hand from the other cuff. Tugging, cursing, and sweating from her panicked effort. She wasn't quick enough though before she got her other arm loose , he was up again standing over her like nothing happened the bloody knife in his hand.

"Now let me teach you a little lesson." For the first time Kelly knew she was going to die here.

John wouldn't save her.

"_Mary my mother, Queen of Peace, St. Peregrine, the cancer saint, all you angels and Saints please help me. Amen_."

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading and hope you review.

D.


	9. Denial , Visions, Pain and Prayer

A/n: I'm posting for chapters is a row... Please , Please , review.. As I said I have other stories to devote my time to if this isn't what anyone wants to read anymore.

"It killed you, didn't it, seeing him leave and having that nagging doubt in your head that he would never come back. That he was lying to you all along and the minute he hit that open road he was just going to keep going. "

"He loves his job more than you."

Chris taunted smirking at the way his masterpieces face contorted in rage and sadness.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? He left you all alone and helpless in that house, one day I'll have to thank him for leaving me such a lovely prize."

"I'm not helpless." Kelly muttered, but he continued on as if he didn't her.

"I could have sworn there something in the scripture about lusting in the heart being just as bad as doing the deed? Bet it hurts knowing he wasn't leaving you for a woman but a job. How pathetic does that make you? Your man. Your HUSBAND. Chooses a job over you. Guess your not such a great lay."

He trailed the blade across her cheek gently a teasing frown on his face. "Pity."

"Don't quote the bible, Chris, you may burst into flames." Kelly hissed bucking up trying to break free of her chains. After he beat her some more she passed out and woke up (Thanks to him dowsing her with cold water.) suspended to the ceiling by her wrists her feet dangling a good two inches off the floor - it hurt like hell.

"You're the one that's on fire, buttercup. It kills you it worse than this doesn't it? It hurts that he's too busy with a hunt to even bother to wonder where you are. "

"Answer me it stings doesn't it?" He barked angrily as he smacked her hard in the face. Jarring one of the loss molars he punched out in the back of her mouth.

She stared at him through her one good eye before looking away.

"Yes."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, let's just get the son of a bitch." Dean shouted impatiently as he sat on the hood of his car Sam sitting next to him.

"We need a plan we just can't go in there blind Dean." Autumn said laying a soothing hand on his shoulder, only to have him violently rip it off him.

"Your not apart of this." Dean warned his eyes narrowing and going that auburn color singling that she back off or risk getting her head bitten off. She choose to back off not letting him know how much his comment stung.

"Look we can't sit here and waste our time talking this over and going over every little detail , they could be –" Athena cut him off before he could say anything more but he didn't think he could just saying the word made him feel like his throat was going to close.

"I agree." She said, ignoring the look for Autumn, normally Autumn was the rush in type and she was more the careful thinker. However things changed Autumn became a mom and Athena well... She'd become... She didn't even know what.

"What about Ellie?" Sam asked not liking the idea of her all alone in the hospital, what if Chris came back to finish the job ? Dean looked away at his question and Sam knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Go." John said suddenly looking at his son with eyes as sharp as an eagle and burning with rage and guilt.

"No." Dean said in his don't argue with me or I _will_ kill you voice that even made John wary. He sounded so much like him.

"She might need you." Sam interjected quietly as he stared down at the ground. He looked up as Dean laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. That was his brother; Sam always came first no matter what..

"But you two need me more." He said but both Sam and John could tell it was killing him not to be there but this was Dean Winchester and Sam and his Dad's safety came before anything. Even his wife.

"Let's go." John ordered taking charge, and Sam let him without any arguments. He was hurting and the guilt was eating him alive, he needed to feel in charge and not so helpless.

That was something, probably the only thing Sam could do for him.

John waited until Sam and Dean entered the Impala and Autumn and Athena entered the Mustang until he got into his car.

He glanced at the picture on the dashboard of him and Kelly sitting on the stone bench at her old home; it was before they got married before he had any inkling that he loved her or that she loved him for that matter.

It was one of his favorite's moments and it could be his last, with her.

"_My Lord God, through whom strength is made perfect in weakness, I pray to you, gives me the strength I need ……. You have helped many, I beg you to help me. Thank you my Lord"_

* * *

"You know that sound you – it's my mind blowing." Autumn shouted her hands gesturing widely as she glared at the passenger window. The little bit of rain dripping down the window. She followed the trail with her eyes.

"Are you mad because they didn't make a plan or because Dean didn't include you in it." Autumn whipped her head around to stare at her sister, insulted that she would even think that.

"Sorry." Athena muttered apologetically as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Its just ... I don't know..." Athena muttered as if she was talking to herself.

"What?" Autumn asked as she leaned back into the seat willing herself to calm down.

"Nothing." Athena said sharply frowning as the rain started to pour down thudding against the windshield like a drum. To her, the rain was brain colored and the thunders sounded like something remembering something.

"When this is over I'm not coming back." Athena said not turning to look at her sister. "At least not right away."

"What?" Autumn demanded, her eyes welled up with tears despite herself. Was it just her or did everything she loved just simply leave?

"I love you Autumn and I love the kids but I needed to figure out what _I _want for _my_ life." She blurted out this wasn't the best time but she couldn't help herself it was now or never.

"You understand what I'm saying right?" Athena pleaded her eyes shinning with hope.

"Hardly ever." Autumn joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. "But whatever you want to do I'm behind you all the way. You're my sister and I love you.

"I love you too Autty." They smiled out each other before the car retreated in silence, now however was a comfortable silence.

* * *

Veronica woke up feeling a little disoriented, her head felt like it might explode, and her vision was still a little bit hazy.

"Sam?" She muttered as she rolled over only to feel as if she rolled into a shallow puddle. She sat upright with a gasp where was she? Where was Sam?

Suddenly the memories of before came flying back to her, she reached down to cradle her stomach. The most undesirable feeling came over her as she felt the presence of the little life instead of her.

_Her child, her baby_.

She could feel the primal power surge through her, making her feel like she was superwoman.

She had to protect her child, the wonderful little bundle of joy she carried inside her she had to protect it.

_There was no power greater than a mothers love for her child._

* * *

The Impala roared to the side of the road narrowly missing been slammed into by the other cars on the road, as the two other cars followed wondering just what the hell was going on.

John was out of the pickup truck and sprinting toward the impala before Dean even unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What's going on?" John shouted as he struggled to catch his breath. He was getting to old for this. He took one look at Sam leaning back in the seat clutching his head and grunting in pain.

It was a vision and by the looks of it a really long one. "Sam?" Dean shouted shaking his brother slightly, his face pale. Sam's visions never took this long, and this was going on for a whole ten minutes now.

"Is he okay?" Athena asked wordily she reached out to run her fingers through his hair but she pulled back, that was no longer her place.

"Sammy?" Dean prodded, as Sam finally seemed to move and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm fine." He wheezed trying to reassure his brother quickly, he knew his brother was most likely in blind panic.

"Don't do that again." His father warned making Sam chuckle despite the pounding migraine he had going on. Like Father, Like Son.

"I know where they are." Sam said suddenly all business as he glanced at his father and his brother.

"It's an old abandoned factory not far from here about 10 miles." Dean didn't even said anything he just stepped on the gas speeding away , Sam lurched back in his seat at the action , refraining from looking out the rearview window at his father who was right up along side Dean. He didn't want to see that haunted look he knew he would find in his father's eyes. If anything happened to Kelly, he would never survive it.

"She's pregnant." Sam muttered to himself in complete shock.

"What?" Dean asked not catching his quiet mumble.

"Veronica's pregnant that vision, it wasn't a normal one it was from the baby. " Sam having trouble getting the words out of his mouth it seemed so weird even to him. "I think."

Dean didn't comment on the weirdness of his statement. He just stepped on the gas; Sam watched the speedometer climb up. He looked out the mirror as his father came up behind him with Autumn and Athena not far behind.

Where coming, just hold on a little longer. Sam pleaded.

_Here comes the cavalry._

* * *

Someone once said the key to surviving torture is denial. Deny that you're tired, deny that you're scared, and deny how badly the pain is. And most importantly, deny that you're in denial. You only see what you want to see and believe what you want to believe, and it works. You lie to yourselves so much that after a while the lies start to seem like the truth.

That's what Kelly had been doing now for about an over the pain from the spike he had jabbed in her shoulders to pin her against the wall had made her pass out and since than she has only woken up a few times but she was delirious each time.

It was no fun to torture someone when they were delirious. His play thing was done, too much blood loss, too much pain or maybe both.

He felt bored.

He smiled as she slowly started to wake up again, this time maneuvered himself right infront of her so she was the first thing she saw when she opened her weary eyes.

"John?" She muttered, her eyes drifting closed again they seemed to hard for her to keep open.

"No my dear." He watched thrilled as her body seemed to go tense and her weary eyes snapped up.

"Thank God I thought the fun was over." He said laughing as her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Did you miss me?" He asked watching as that spark seemed to enter her eyes again.

This one was a fighter wasn't she? He loved his little spitfire!

"No." She spat disgustingly as she glared at him. His eyes narrowed as he wrapped his hands around the spike holding her against the wall. She let out a whimper of pain as he moved the spike up and down. A spurt of blood flowed out of the now fresh wound.

She was covered in blood, such beautiful blood. You couldn't even tell that she was wearing a white tank top anymore; it looked like it had been painted dark red.

Such a beautiful color.

"What are you thinking?" He asked wondering where the chatty girl from before had gone.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" She asked loudly he just nodded his head.

"I think you're about to be a dead man." She replied with a deadly smirk that spark more prominent in her eyes now more than ever.

"How do you figure that, hmm?" He asked amused by her boldness. This girl was a stubborn one she just wouldn't break.

"Because my husband is standing right behind you." She replied her own little smile on her face.

It was than he heard the gun click and the gold nozzle of the gun at the back of his head.

* * *

A/n: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading , and as always I hope you review.

D.


	10. Gulit , Heartbreak, Elevators and Coma

A/n: Here come more!! Please leave a paper trail ad leave me some feedback.. Pretty please with Dean ontop?

* * *

"I think you're about to be a dead man." She replied with a deadly smirk that spark more prominent in her eyes now more than ever.

"How do you figure that, hmm?" He asked amused by her boldness. This girl was a stubborn one she just wouldn't break..

"Because my husband is standing right behind you." She replied her own little smile on her face.

It was than he heard the gun click and the gold nozzle of the gun at the back of his head.

"Honey, I bought a guest home for dinner." Chris mocked as he looked at Kelly smiling looking completely calm and at ease as if he was in control. Without warning he grabbed the barrel, knocking it upward the shot ringing in Kelly's ears as it goes into the ceiling

"How nice of you to join us!" Chris shouted, wrenching the shotgun from John's grasp and hurling him and the gun across the room into the stone wall.

Maybe he would get to use that sledgehammer on him after all. Wonderful!

He flashed a predatory smile Kelly's way before stalking forward toward John the gun in a death grip as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. Worry seeped through Kelly as she bucked, twisted and thrashed trying to somehow jingle the chains lose. She let out a sob as she finally fell into exhaustion, her body feeling powerless and weak. The feeling of helpless and death began to seep over her again. She just couldn't fight anymore.

Chris turned to look at his beautiful masterpiece her first sob earning his attention.

"Aww honey is your hope all gone? Do you finally realize your going to die?" Chris asked enjoying his master pieces pain. It took long enough! She was finally sobbing , and more importantly he had finally broken her.

"Do you want to die?" He asks thoughtfully as he turns to look at her, smiling as John moaned in pain. That concrete wall must be harder than he thought. He hoped the old man was made of tougher stuff. He had so many delicious plans for him.

"No…" She answers with a struggled sobs as she looks away from him.

"What's that?" He asks with a teasing smile as he places his hand behind his ear, smiling at her like he had when they were old friends.

"No." She answered again tiredly as her eyes began to flutter close.

"I can't hear you!" Chris shouted as he smacked her hard across the face. Pains what's seems to keep her going, and he wanted his masterpiece alive for a just a little longer. He wanted her to watch him kill her husband. That would be the final piece in his little game.

"No!" She shouted as she finally looked at him her green eyes turning jade in anger. She was a pretty little thing when she was livid.

Chris shook his head in mock sympathy as he glanced at her "Too bad… 'cause you're gonna."

"I know you want to make the pain stop, just make it all go away." Kelly flinched as he ran a gently hand down the side of her face, caressing the cuts and the wonderful colored bruises he inflicted.

"All you have to do is say four little words." He kissed her gently on the forehead like a mother would a child. "I want to die."

He moved away from her to pick up the forgotten sledgehammer, he did such pretty damage to her knee caps with this. They were all swollen and bumpy from the shattered bone looking that wonderful dark blue color that he loved so much.

He let out a strangled scream as a bullet pierced his heart; he looked at that bastard redneck the smoking gun still in his hands.

"You said it." John smirked at him -that wise little smirk on his face was the last thing Chris saw or heard before he fell to the ground in a discombobulated heap.

"Kelly." John whispered softly as he glanced at her she was bloody bruised and looked so beyond broken.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered with a content little smile on her face as she leaned her head back against the wall her eyes closing. John grabbed the sledge hammer bashing them against the chains holding her up. As the chains broke she slid down the wall like water.

"I'll find you wherever you are Kelly." John said sadly, as he swung her limp body into her arms.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that stealing is wrong?" John whipped around at the sound of the voice, the sound of the crowbar coming his way whispered in his ears like wind but it was too late. The crowbar contacted with his jaw sending him down flying down to the ground.

A strangled cry escaped Kelly's lips as her bruised body hit the floor hard rolling out of Johns arms.

"Now where were we?" Chris asked suddenly towering over Kelly an evil and malicious grin on his face. "Oh now I remember we where in the middle of the me killing you thing." He yanked her up by her bloody and dirty red hair and wrenching her head backward.

"I want you to look death in the face." He let out a hiss of pain as she jabbed her fingers roughly into his eyes causing him to drop her back down the ground. She let out another cry, what the hell it was with people dropping her!

"That hurt baby I kinda liked it." He laughed as he made a move toward her only to have her kick out sending him sprawling backwards.

"Whoa! Looks like we got a live one…"He whistled slightly impressed as he seized her arms her arm and wrenched it backward, slamming his fist into her face, stunning her. "…for now."

"Oh, don't tell me!" Chris mocked as he put a hand over his heart grinning down at her. "What did he do give you a speech Dont give up ? Rah rah! Good over evil! Hang in there, kitten, it's almost Friday! Is that what he told you sweetie?" Chris asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"Well let me telling you something no one is going to save you not him not anyone else! Your mine, and your going to die that way." He told her, his eyes narrowing as she shook her hand in protest. She dared to defy him?

He spun around, throwing a roundhouse kick to her head and laughing as she collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap right next to her pathetic excuse for a husband. How fitting

"Little tired, sweetie? Want to take a break? The killing you thing it's a game and it doesn't end until I say so got that?" He yanked to her feet again just to knock her back down the floor again with a punch to the gut. He smiled as she groaned out in pain moving to huddle closer to John. He kicked her in the ribs hard enough to send her skidding across the floor to the other side of the room. The sight of her lying on her back, gasping in pain making him hard. She rolled over and blood dripped from her mouth onto the floor and he can't help the shiver that image evokes in him.

Was it just him or did she look ravishing all broken and bloody?

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Chris asked as moved towards her the stiff in his jeans making it a little hard to move. He smirked as she just glared at him through narrowed jade eyes.

She was wasn't she?

"Now this is disappointing Kelly honey I don't remember you bleeding so easily last time."

"Screw you." She mumbled as she cuddled her broken ribs trying fruitlessly to stand.

"Hmm… maybe after. I like my girls to lie still." He retorted loving the horrified grin on her face.

"What did you think I was softening you up for? I like my meat nice and tender." He chuckled as she gave up trying to stand and rolled over on her side curling up in a little ball.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Kelly pleaded but never turned to look at him.

"I want you to say it , come one Kelly just say those four little words tell me you want to die." He grabbed her by her hair again pounding into her face one massive blow to the head after another. Maybe it just might knock some of that infuriating stubbornness out of her head.

"Come on, Kelly! You're not even trying." Chris muttered in disappointment as he yanked her to her feet once again.

He screamed in rage as she spit in his face the blood covering his face like paint. It's the adrenaline and maybe just maybe the demon strength that allows him to lift her above his head and slam her down on the floor with bone-crunching force, then kick her across the room like a soccer ball. He quite liked soccer when he was little. He shook his head in mock sympathy as she gasped in pain the will to even try and stand finally seemed to be beaten out of her.

At least he was getting somewhere.

Instead she crawled to the center of the room, her face contorted in a mask of pain as she stared up at him.

"You are weak. You are nothing Kelly and it's about time you learned that." Chris said as he nodded his head enthusiastically

"I hope you burn in hell." She hissed like a snake.

This time he knew. He wouldn't be fooled twice, he spun around to see an enraged John standing behind him a murderous sneer on his face. Chris only smiled.

"Die you sonofabitch." John shouted in a howl of rage as he slipped a dagger out from inside his jacket and whips it at Chris impaling him through the chest His fists a flurry of punches, rocking Chris backward and throwing him off-balance. He rips the knife out of him and slashes at him but Chris dodges and weaves, kicking the knife out of his hands with a triumphant smirk.

"The only who is going to die is you, you can't kill me old man." Chris laughed watching the knife fly through the air.

John kicked fast and hard beating Chris for everything he did to Kelly and for everything he did to his family. He snatched the knife out of the air as it came back down the murderous glint in his eyes shining as he rakes the blade across Chris' chest before plunging it into his heart.

Chris let out a scream of pure agony as he felt the blade pierce his heart. He feel to the ground gasping for breath. He let out a howl as he tried to fight Dean off as he straddled his waist.

The blood splattered across his face and his screams filled his ears and he cut the heart out of Chris chest, ripping the still beating organ from its home. The heart was held in his hands as he glanced down at the now frightened and badly beat Chris before plunging the dagger into his heart.

"Everything can be killed." John told him before throwing the heart and knife across the room. He stared at the gas container in the corner of the room while feeling for the lighter in one hand.

It only took him a minute to pour the gasoline in a circle around and on Chris body. With Kelly in his arms he through the lighter on Chris watching as his body lit up in an impressive flourish of flames.

"Here's a taste of hell." John said as he glanced at the burning body one more time before making his way out of the room.

* * *

"I don't know if it's ironic symmetry or just a cosmic joke that I should be spending what could be the last moments of my life with you." Autumn teased as she chocked on the heavy smoke that seemed to be filling her lungs.

"Would you just quite yapping?" Sam barked as he crouched closer to the floor covering Veronica with his body.

"I don't think confronting my mortality should be considered yapping." Autumn hissed as she glared at Sam and than glanced at the unconscious but unharmed looking blonde against the wall. She was reason they were trapped inside a elevator in a burning building no less.

"We don't have much time to get out of here." Athena stated as she struggled to breathe the lack of clean oxygen making her dizzy. Athena's eyes narrowed as all three of them stared at her in that duh expression they all seemed to master so well.

"It was a hint for ya'll to shut the fuck up." Athena hissed the anger coming off her in waves.

"It's getting hotter." Athena shouted suddenly scowling as Autumn pushed her back down to the floor. "Even the floor feels like its burning!" Athena added as she batted away her sisters hand.

"OK, OK, OK, OK, OK. That explosion came from below us, right? So I'm sure - I'll bet anything the stairwells are blocked." Sam said his brain churning widely in his head trying to think off a way out of the little room they found Veronica in.

"So we're trapped? Great, man, that's just great!" Autumn shouted the tears starting to well she had three precious baby girls to get home too. She couldn't leave them an orphan she couldn't have someone else they loved taken away. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"Autumn, it's OK." Athena soothed laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. Otherwise where getting deep-fired!" Autumn shouted beginning to lose her cool. All this time she missed hunting like she would miss an arm, she didn't realize all the bad times involved with it. It was now she realized that she couldn't do this anymore she couldn't hunt that part of her was in the past. She was a mom now.

"The cable's breaking !"

"OK. OK, we still have some time. All right, if we - if we can get to the next floor, then maybe we can just..." Sam started only to slam back as the elevator rocked to the side.

"What do you want me to do?" Athena asked sitting up straight to look at Sam.

"We need to try and get out of here and - before the cables snap." Sam said taking charge of the situation.

"Do you know anything about hot-wiring an elevator?" Autumn asked.

"OK, I'm a logical person, so I'm sure that there's a logical pattern to the way this is wired, so let's see." Sam said as he stared up at the buttons. It was like looking at a text in German.

"Too bad it's not voice-activated. You could then lecture us out of here." Athena teased as she stared at her sister before turning her attention back the increasingly aggravated Sam.. "I'm surprised you don't know how to hot-wire an elevator."

"Maybe if we just yank on this" Sam mused out loud, proud that he had opened the button box of the elevator without electrocuting himself. The box was spitting lethal looking sparks.

Athena let out a scream as the elevator began to plummet down the ground sending them all crashing back into one side of the elevator. Sam pushed himself forward on his hands and knees and just started ripping out wire after wire. Dean yanked Autumn as close to him as he could (she was fighting like a banshee to get to Athena) and crouched over to protect her the only way he could from the inevitable crash.

The elevator just suddenly stopped causing Sam, to smack his head on the metal, he groaned at the impact feeling the blood start to drip.

"You can no longer play with the wires." Athena ordered wagging her finger at her best friend. Grinning hugely as Sam returned the smile despite himself.

They all looked up at the doors dinging open to see John standing infront of them bloody and slightly bruised but that was nothing compared to the lifeless woman in his arms.

"How, Nice of you to drop in." John mumbled Dean and Sam grinned at him, not noticing Kelly at first. They were worried about him.

"You know use we love to make a flashy …" Dean trailed off as he noticed Kelly's lifeless body in his arms.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

"Dean, how is she? Autumn asked as she rushed into the waiting room Athena close on her heels.

"We almost lost her in the ambulance." Dean replied as he glared down at the floor, fighting back the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"She's not going to die." Autumn soothed as she reached out to touch him, to console him.

"You'd like nothing better, would you?" Dean snapped earning a few stares from near by nurses and doctors.

"I can't believe you just said that, what a terrible thing to say." Autumn shouted her own eyes welling up with tears did he really think that low of her?

What reason would she have to wish her surrogate father's new wife any harm?

"That was uncalled for do you really think that low of me Dean? Do you think I want her dead? I'm a lot of things but I'm not a heartless bitch." Autumn hissed before quickly taking off in another direction.

"I'm not going to punch your lights out for what you said because I get it you're hurting and you lash out when you're hurting." Athena said gently as she looked at him, the pity was easy to see.

" Okay mister Let's go. Come on, you and me. Come on." Athena said as she put her hands up like it was the hold times and he was teaching her to box.

Dean just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and walking over to her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You know I can't take you." Dean said as he leaned his forehead against hers. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Damn straight." Athena whispered with a giggle as she patted him gently on the back. They pull apart as they notice the doctor walk slightly out of Kelly's room signaling for John to follow him in.

"Tell Autumn I'm sorry and I didn't mean it, it's just everything a mess and …" Dean trailed off as he looked at her. She smiled up at him over the years they developed a brother and sister type relationship and right now Dean was hurting beyond what words could describe.

"I will go." Athena promised kissing him on the cheek.

"Athena, thank you." Dean whispered before dumping himself into the nearest chair. Exhausted and bruised.

He was a worried wreck as he leaned back in the hospital chair. He kept thinking about Ellie laying alone in a hospital bed with no one there to comfort her when she wakes up back to the image of Kelly laying lifeless in his fathers arms as they ran though the burning building.

They did everything; they helped people made tings better so why did it seem as if they were always losing. God just never seemed to give them a break.

He glanced down at the ring on his finger. The guilt gnawed at him. He couldn't help but think that this was a punishment somehow.

For marrying Ellie knowing he couldn't love her fully. For cheating on Ellie with Autumn and even making up his mind to leave her while she was bleeding to death on the living room floor thanks to the life he dragged her into selfishly just because he couldn't have Autumn.

He caused all of this. He hung his head.

No one else should have to pay for his mistakes.

* * *

"The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys is repairable." "But the damage to her body, its… well it's simply too severe. You know, it's a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. - I… I'm sorry Sir; there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."

John can feel the tears pouring down his cheeks and taste the salt on his lips but all he feels in numbness and pain. He looks over at Kelly as she lies in the hospital bed, she looks badly bruised. She is wearing an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices He reaches down and gently brushes her hair from her forehead and strokes her cheek.

"She won't die I wont let her." He shook his head vehemently; he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince himself or the doctor.

The doctor shook his head mournfully before laying at gentle hand on his shoulder "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, it's in Gods hands now."

John looked at Kelly before he looked down at the sliver ring hanging from a chain on his neck. He smiled slightly as the vision of his Mary popped into his head sitting on the back porch in her favorite yellow dress smiling her hand resting on her swelling tummy.

"Mary You've always loved me, more than I could understand. You need to pray for me, Mary. Can you ask God? Can you ask God to help him? I can't watch Kelly die the way I watched you die. Help me Mary."

John pleaded as his tears splashed on the tile floor.

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that everything was to your satisfaction. I know there was no Veronica and Sam in here mostly Kelly and John in this chapter but they deserved it Kelly got all tortured and beaten and put into a permanent coma and after the next chapter, they (Veronica and Sam) have a full chapter just for themselves._

_Thanks for reading, Hope you Review_

_D._


	11. Hail Mary , Fresh Starts, and Death

A/n: I just want to take time, to thank for your continued support in reading and reviewing m Girls Guide stories. It means the world to me to see so many people still reading and still reviewing, who where on the first day I put it up on fan fiction. Once again thank you all!!

* * *

"Maybe it's better for you not to wake up. I don't think, the doctors say even if a miracle happens and you do wake up. You won't talk, you wouldn't walk, and you'll just be… I don't want you to be afraid or... I'd give my life if you weren't lying here right now. I wish I would have stayed home... I'm sorry Kelly it's all my fault. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. The way I love you right now. Please, wake up ... Wake up Red .wake up." John chocked out as he looked at his wife, all the color was bleached from her face save for the dark purple and yellow bruises that littered her entire body.

There in the same room stood a shapeless shimmer invisible to the human eye edged forward and then slowly slipped one arm, then two around the heartbroken man.

"Don't worry ... I'll fix this my sweet." Mary promised with a sad shake of her blonde curls. "I will fix everything."

* * *

"I'm taking me, myself and I back home." Ellie chocked out her voice hoarse and broken. One hand subconsciously came up to rub at the large bandage wrapped around her throat.

"No, no, no. I can't let you do that." The doctor repeated for the eighth time, his voice starting to loss the little patience it had left. Ellie rolled her jade blue eyes and instantly regretted it as her head threatened to fall off. She swayed briefly and then raised the hand to her aching head to steady her self.

"Why not?" The doctor looked momentarily startled at her pissy tone and then seemed to take control of his facial features.

"Well, legally, I can't release you, until you're in someone, anybody's custody. There way too much drugs and medicine in you to let you legally leave here. "

"My husband can't get here. But my family needs me so let me out of here OK?" Kelly snapped irritably as she glared at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow it Mrs. Winchester so does us both a favor and calmly walk back to your bed and do something constructive before I call security to give you a sedative.

Ellie grinned mirthlessly "You can try." Her voice was starting to fade and her throat felt like it was on fire. So this is what it feels like to have your vocal cords partial severed?

"I can." The doctor corrected as his eyes narrowed warningly at her. She almost snorted in amusement, a glare like that wasn't going to scare her off she lived with the Winchester men for god sakes.

"OK, you listen to me, you evil freak. I'm going to walk out this room and I'm see my family and if you try to stop me, I'm going to throw you across the room." Ellie hissed as she determinedly marched forward, she staggered like a drunken Captain Jack Sparrow but she got to the door nevertheless.

"I have no doubt about that." The doctor mumbled as he hit a special button on his pager. Woman these days!

* * *

"How are they doing?" Athena asked as she handed Sam a cup of coffee.

"There's no change with Kelly she's stable but-" He broke off a sad shake of his head. "Dad without Kelly, it's like he's bleeding to death. But he doesn't die. He just keeps going, you know; looking for a reason, any reason, to believe to hope, to have the courage to face another pointless day without her, the guilt is killing him Teenie, killing him."

"If there's anyone who deserves a miracle its John, Kelly will make it through I can feel it." Athena laid a soothing hand on his arm giving it a quick squeeze. She smiled as he covered her hand with his.

"How is Veronica?" She asked, almost choking on the name.

"Doctors say she'll be fine, she hasn't woken up yet though." Sam added as he smiled sadly at her. "I can't believe this, it's happening again." Sam whispered as he stared at her.

"I know that's why I have to go." Athena said as she looked up at him, watching as his beautiful dark brown eyes winded comically in surprise.

"What?" Sam stared at her completely befuddled.

"Father Bill has a hunt for me down in Kentucky a standard hunting in an old house, taking baby steps you know?" Athena said with a slight smile, Sam shook his head in protest.

"You can't do this alone Athena that's suicide." Sam protested as his hand clung to hers, in a desperate attempt to prevent her from moving and for to her to understand just what she was doing.

"The hell I can, I'm more than capable." Athena snapped viscously as she glared daggers at him. "I followed everyone else for so long and now its time for me to live my own life you understand that don't you?" Athena pleaded her voice taking on a softer turn, her eyes losing all its fire.

"Yes." Sam said sadly as he stared down at the floor. "Promise me you'll be careful, call every day."

"I can promise I'll be careful. I can't promise I'll call everyday." At his look she hastily added "But how about every week."

"Better." Sam mumbled as he smiled at her. "I hope you find what you're looking for Teenie."

"I think I will." Athena added with a toothpaste commercial smile.

"You know Sammy; there is a strange kind of logic in this, though, that we'd end up here together. You - you were always my rock, my emergency brakes; you know that you are my best friend? Did you ever - do you ever think that we could've been more?" Athena asked as she blushed crimson. This wasn't the right time to be doing this, but she just had to know.

"Yeah. " Sam said bluntly as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Was there a possibility?" Athena asked as she stared down at the floor, not being able to meet his gaze. Here this terrible thing was happening to his family and here she was asking if there was ever anything more than friendship between them. What had gotten into her ?

"I can't speak for you. " He answered as he finally looked up at her a small smile on his face.

"I'm not asking you to. You're dodging the question, come on. I just - I just need to know. Did you ever feel - did you ever feel more for me?" Athena bite her lip. It all came down this.

"Yes, I did."

She sighed at his answer, glad to hear it "Me, too. Why didn't we ever pursue it?"

"There was always something in the way. " Sam answered as he ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit he developed from Kelly.

"Have a good life Sammy I'm sure you'll make a good father." Athena leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Finally the air was completely clear between them, no more lingering questions of what could have been.

It was done now.

"Thank you ..." Sam shouted as he watched her walk way.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" She teased as she turned to face him walking backwards.

He didn't say anything just watching as she waved quickly before walking out the hospital doors and on to the rest of her life.

"Good luck." He whispered quietly.

* * *

Kelly's body went ridged as she awoke to a familiar sensation, the sensation of a hard slap. She bit back the sob threatening to slip from her lips but she couldn't stop her body from trembling. It was all a dream, John didn't come from her he left her to die at the hands of a psychopath.

"It's okay Kelly your safe." An unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear, Kaela slowly opened her eyes only to close them as a bright light assaulted her vision.

"I fell like I've been hit with a two by four wrapped in velvet." Kelly mumbled as she opened her eyes once more to see a room of bright white and glowing figure standing above her.

Kelly looked thoughtfully around her, "Oh-kaay. This is new and I'm not liking the new." She watched as the figure started to glow brighter, slowing taking shape. "What the hell is going on?" She mumbled as she scrambled backwards from the approaching figure. .

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared into the glowing green eyes of Mary Winchester.

Awkward!

"Well, this sucks." Kelly mumbled as the penny finally dropped she couldn't believe it -after all that she died.

It's life a bitch!

* * *

Ellie Winchester was almost out the doors when, She whirled around as she heard something behind her and punched the muscular security guard squarely between the eyes, "Back off."

"You can not leave her Mrs. Winchester." The man mumbled as he cradled his face in his hands.

Ellie adjusted her balance and scowled angrily "Don't make me hurt you."

"Funny I was just going to give you the same warning."

She circled him slowly and edged toward the door saying carefully

"I won't kill you but I will hurt you. Make a move to stop me and you'll be sorry."

The guard took a couple of steps towards her and said reasonably "You're hurt and in no condition to leave this hospital. Ellie let the guard come as close as possible, waiting until his grip tightened painful on his shoulders. Deans fighting lessons echoed through her head.

"_If you only have one shot and one shot only, go for the maximum amount of pain be quick, be strong and focus."_

She kneaded him hard in the crotch taking pleasure at his pain filled grunt. She let him drop to his knees his hands reaching down to soothe his bruised area.

"I warned you." Ellie soothed as she walked out the hospital door and on her way to nearest airport.

* * *

Mary watched with interest as a range of emotions flitted across Kelly face before she decided on mightily pissed off. "The son of a bitch, he killed me!" Kelly raged as she stood up on her feet pacing back in forth in anger. Suddenly she began to wobble, her hand racing out to steady herself but there was nothing there. Before Mary could even offer any assistance Kelly hit the white and shiny floor with a loud thud.

Mary winced as Kelly let out a cry of pain her hand reaching out to cradle her stomach. Mary leaned down on her knees as Kelly pulled her hand away in shock, staring down at the red liquid on her hand. Kelly looked down at her stomach to see the dark black blood seeping out of her stomach staining the white clothes she was in.

"Your astral body is still connected to your psychical body." Mary whispered as she soothed the young girls blood red hair back as she twitched in agony.

"It hurts." Kelly coughed out as tears began to spring to her eyes. "Oh god, they think I'm dead. John, everyone thinks I'm dead! How do I get back?" Kelly tried to sit up put her astral body protested the moment.

"It will be okay, everything will be fine." Mary soothed as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, it wouldn't be long now. Her psychical body could no longer withstand the wounds. They were starting bleed through into her astral body.

"I nee-"Kelly's plead was cut off as another wave of pain wracked her body causing her to jerk and tremble in Mary's hold.

"Just tell me what you need. " Mary whispered gently as cradled her husbands new wife in her arms. She felt the same sense of helplessness now that she felt when she died. She couldn't ease her pain and she couldn't save her. She couldn't help John now when he needed her the most.

"I don't know - I don't know." Kelly coughed out; Mary placed a hand on the blood now leaking from her shoulder. Mary shuddered at the image of a hole filled boat, every time she attempt to plug one hole another sprung a leak.

"Do - do you really - do you really think this is it?" Kelly asked her eyes practically begging her for the truth.

"Yes. " Mary answered sadly, as she laid a tender hand on her forehead. "Only if you want to let go."

"I'm dying." Kelly hissed as her body went through another pain filled spasm and bloody vomit leaked from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm so scared. I am so scared." Kelly whispered as she stared up at her a haunted look entering her eyes.

"I know. I know you are." Mary soothed as she held the girl tighter.

"I don't want to die." Kelly sobbed at the tears falling in earnest. "There are so many things left I wanted to do John-" She broke off awkwardly this time as she glanced up at Mary. Her husbands dead wife. How awkward was that?

To her credit Mary forehead only creased a bit but her eyes remained kind, gentle and full of determination. "It's okay." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I don't want to die." Kelly repeated as she glanced down at the vivid and bloody slashes decorating her stomach now. Is that what she really looked like?

"Than don't, you fought Chris to stay alive now fight yourself." Mary demanded as she looked down at the distressed looking Kelly some bruises starting to take shape and color on her face now.

"I don't think I can." Kelly pleaded as Mary shook her hard, causing the poor girls teeth to rattle.

"Yes, you can do it for John." Mary pleaded as she laid a gentle hand on Kelly's forehead. She watched as a little spark of determination shone in her emerald green eyes. "He loves you more than anything."

_More than me._

"That's it! Fight Kelly." Mary winced in sympathy as she gave Kelly a hard shove back into her own body.

Mary stood in the corner of Kelly's hospital room, watching as her monitors began to beep in distress. Watched as the hospital staff, doctors and nurses filed into the room pushing a protesting and crying John out of it.

Mary bit back tears as the doctors stepped away from Kelly, the silence ringing in her ears as the doctors turned off the monitors.

"Call It." A doctor mumbled sadly as he flipped upon his chart.

"Time of death, 11:14 pm."

**_"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it." –Dawn, Once More With Feeling._**

* * *

Well Hope you it enjoyed!!

Thanks for reading, and hope you review!!

Diedre.


	12. Faith , Hope and Joy

A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Sarah The Mutant Farm Girl for being an awesome writer and sticking with me the entire way... She is most of the time my muse and helps to back my self out of a corner... Half of this story wouldn't be here without her, no scratch that all of it wouldn't be here without her and that's the truth.

* * *

It's been two days since he seen anything outside these hospital walls. Two days since he has ate, drank or slept, even though the nurse's are continuously coming into the room placing trays of food into the room, and taking away the now festering untouched dinners. It's been two days and John has hardly moved from the chair by Kelly's bedside

If he moved at all it was just to check on Sam and Dean (who became permanent fixtures in the hospital waiting room) or to use the restroom otherwise he just stayed there studying Kelly yearning to witness some indication of movement. Seeing his usually strong wife lying frail and powerless in a hospital bed with tubes helping to regulate her breathing was taking his toll on him. The medical charts were making it that must harder for John to believe that she was ever going to come out of her coma.

He should be happy right, he had almost lost her the machines beeped in distress like a deadly serenade and the doctor even wrote the time of death down in his medical chart. He had been in the mists of telling him how sorry he was and how there was nothing he could do when the machines beeped on again signaling a heat beat. He nearly died from the joy.

His Kelly was a fighter, she had always been. But was it enough? Just how many times could you beat death before it finally came knocking?

He wanted to have hope. He wanted to believe that Kelly was going to come out of this but the realist in him was killing any hope he could possibly conjure up. He rubbed his hand down his face in a desperate attempt to push back the tears that he knows are coming. Crying wasn't going to make Kelly well again wasn't going to quell or easy the giant guilt pit in his stomach, he was running out of faith and more importantly he is running low on hope.

He'd never been one to quit or just give up.. It wasn't in his nature but he felt so helpless, powerless even to fix this to make his beloved wife better. The guilt was eating him alive at night visions of her asking why he ever left her and why he could do this to her plaguing his dreams at night.

The guilt was agony. Complete, excruciating agony. Kinda like your heart has been ripped out of your chest and stomped on, and you can't breathe... you don't want to eat... you can't function. It's the most intense pain that you'll ever feel, and the worst part is, there's no way to relieve it. It's unyielding, merciless torture, and you know that it's yours for life. He would never get rid of it. It didn't matter if she woke up with a clean bill of health and the doctor told him everything would be fine. The guilt would still be there. It would never leave.

As John stretched and pressed his shoulders against the uncomfortable hospital chair and recrossed his legs at the ankles the room abruptly plummeted in temperature. A small gust of wind rustling the leaves of the small table plant on his right shook him to the core. John's body went rigid with alarm and he immediately stood to stand over Kelly protectively. Reaching into the back of his pants for his gun, for an instant dread coursed through him when his hand hit his flesh instead of the cold gun handle before he remembered the hospital staff had taken it from him when he had been brought in.

_Don't give up John...She is so much stronger than you think.. _Involuntarily his body relaxed feeling strangely at ease by the words carried on the wind. It was almost like someone was standing there next to him whispering the words in his ear. He whipped around to face the door when he felt somebody staring at him. A flaxen haired nurse is standing in the doorway watching him, when she became conscious of the fact that he's staring back at her , her cheeks are dusted with a light pink color but she quickly flashes him an mortified smile.

She glanced at all the monitors and examined the IV insertion in the back of Kelly's hand before she smiled gently at him. She was wearing a scrub top decorated with little cat angels holding signs with saying on them like YOU ARE LOVED. Her baggy hospital pants were a cheerful fuchsia. Her name tag read Angela. Angela with angels. John almost snorted outright it was awful symbolic, you know if he believed in those things. But he long gave up believing in angels and any other higher power.

"I'll be right back." She muttered making John arch an eyebrow in response. When she came back into the room she beamed at him with a toothpaste commercial smile as she handed him a paper lunch bag. Inside was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich swathed in plastic wrap, an apple , a bag of chips , and a beer.

John stared at the beer. "Sweet." The woman smiled at him one more time before she turned and left.

"Huh." John muttered to himself as he tore up the sandwich, popped open the beer and went back to watching Kelly's monitors and anxiously studying the rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

Outside the window, the world below was hidden by thick, billowy dark night clouds. You know what was funny planes move fast right? That's why people take them. But have you ever looked out the window of a plane? Ignoring the rumble and hum of the engine as it floated through your ears. It seemed as if you were suspended in the air , never moving time just seemed to stand still when you sat on the plane. Normally she would love the illusion of time standing still. Just getting to relax for while and not have to worry about what's was to come. But some how her life seemed changed in a way. Sometimes if you listen really hard you can almost hear it, the moment your life changes...forever. She used to lie to herself all the time. Tell her self everything would be okay even though it seemed like the sky was falling.

She used to tell herself that her marriage was fine and not in danger crumbling right before her eyes. That the reason Dean did not want a baby with her was because he wanted to be a good a father and his job didn't allow for that. She told herself as she lied in bed at night that her family's line of work wasn't dangerous and that when her husband walked out the door it wasn't going to be the last time she saw him.

Lied and told herself that everything was okay and her world and marriage was perfect. That they had all the time in world to erase that hardened look from Dean's eyes and make him love her as she loved him. Time to finally get life right and make it all that she possibly could.

But ever that night Chris seemed to rob her off that innocence. Life could be over in flash it didn't matter how much time you spent planning or how hard to you worked to get everything perfect. After that night it just didn't seem to matter anymore. Life seemed shorter like a ticking time bomb. Its funny, all those lies she told herself while she lay awake at night seemed like the truth. She learned you could only deny so much before you can't even recognize the truth right in front of your face. Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting you in the ass. The world of pretend is a cage, not a cocoon. You can only lie to yourself for so long. Denying it doesn't change the truth of the matter. Sooner or later you have to put aside your denial and face the world. Head on, guns blazing.

_Sooner or later she would have to admit her marriage was over. _

To fess up , hold your head high and do what has to be done. After all the hardest thing in this world is to live in it.

As Khaled Hosseini's wrote in his famous novel _The Kite Runner_, "Life is an endless circle it goes on."

* * *

Dying is easy. It's living that's hard. Whoever said that got it right. She had to admit, she expected more fuss. A checkered flag. Martha & The Vandellas in wings and halo. At least a good rock and roll band. But this is only mind pictures. The Elvis keychain her brother Conner left for her 14th birthday even after Mom had thrown him out. Her brother Conner and long shaggy blonde hair and tilted smile. She missed him. She hasn't heard from him since mom threw him out into all alone into world at the tender age of sixteen. The first time she laid eyes on the open road her little black backpack slung over her shoulders as she left home determined to start her life over and make it better. The glowing sign of roadside bar, reflecting light, and all her dreams. The place that gave her meaning and a chance at that new life she desperately craved when she left that alter. And John. Better than any choir of angels. John. Who makes it all worthwhile? John her husband. The man she fought death for.

Her eyes felt heavy but she forced them to open, the way the light burned her eyes as she took her first 'live' view of the room. She couldn't help but be relieved at the lack of Mary's presence. She could hear her in her head while her body fought to stay alive, whispering words of comfort and hope. The second thing she noticed was an anxious and crying John standing by her while a doctor was bent over frantically yelling at a nervous looking nurse standing to her right. She went to take a breath, panicking when she chocked. The began to thrash as she just now felt the presence of something rather large jammed down her throat. She reached up to tug at whatever was jammed down her throat only to have the doctor smack at her bruised hand , bringing tears to her eyes at the feeling of pain.

But as she said before pain was good it told you, you weren't dead.

She must have passed out because when she woke up the breathing tube of was gone and John was sleep with her hand in his much larger one. Dean was by his side sleep as well his head resting against John's shoulders slightly. Sam and Veronica were lying up against the wall sleeping peaceful. She glanced around the room now noticing the absence of Ellie. Her mind tried to remember why, thinking of her bought on a cause of alarm but for the life of her she just couldn't remember.

"You're awake." John muttered sleepily his eyes sparkling in relief. "Are you okay ?"

"Well, I didn't hear a voice say, "Kelly, step into the light," so I guess I'm good." Kelly's voice was hoarse from the breathing tube it made her sound like one of the movie announcer guys. She giggled at the thought.

"That's not funny." John bit off (ever the leader) as he glared at her, his glare melting in a smile as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. "I thought one of your rules were to never go all chick flick on you." Kelly muttered with a smirk.

"We can make an exception." John said dryly.

"Well in that case.. Hold me." Kelly moved over to make room for John , her body relaxed as his arms wrapped around , his scent was comforting kinda like the scented candles she kept around the house.

"You scared me Kelly... I thought I was going to lose you." John said as he glanced at her. Almost as if he was making sure she was really awake and he wasn't dreaming.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Kelly whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

"Thank God for that." John whispered back as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Thanks God for that."

* * *

**_But as John Winchester said how long can you avoid death before it comes knocking?_**

**_For the Winchesters Apparently not that long._**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 17: A Prayer.. **

_Sam had been in the waiting room for ten hours, not sleeping at all, he was way too worried for that. They wouldn't even let him see Veronica the whole time. Finally, a doctor approached him. The doctor explained that Veronica had some problems that had induced premature labor. The team of doctors had tried to stop her from delivering but they were unsuccessful. So, because of Veronica's condition, she was too weak to push. They decided to perform an emergency c-section. Then more complications arose. For an unexplained reason, Vee suffered from a seizure_

That's it for this chapter! Hope you review!

D.

* * *


End file.
